


Summer Love

by SIPcupPY



Series: drarry ah hah ha [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIPcupPY/pseuds/SIPcupPY
Summary: What will happen when Harry stays at the Malfoy's mansion for the summer?(THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE EXACT TIMELINE OF THE BOOKS/MOVIES)





	1. one

Harry walked up the long driveway towards the Malfoy Manor, carrying two bags in each hand which held his limited belongings. One bag was full of his clothes and his pillow and the other was filled with his wizard things including his wand and books for school. Harry was confused as to why he was staying at the Malfoy manor this summer and why Dumbledore insisted that he do so. He thought Dumbledore knew that Draco and him hated each other. Though Harry trusted Drumbledore's opinion, he decided to agree. 

Once he got to the front door, he knocked three times. The sound was loud and crisp and pounded through Harry's ears. Behind the door Harry heard muffled voices and footsteps getting closer. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Lucius Malfoy. Lucius' eyes scanned Harry in a judgemental demeanour, Harry heard a small sigh of disgust and disappointment. "Why are your clothes ten times too big for you?," Lucius paused, scanning Harry once more "You look homeless."

The sudden attack of Harry's appearance took Harry by surprise and chose his words carefully, "They're old clothes from my cousin and," Harry paused feeling nervous under Lucius' harsh judging gaze, "we're not exactly the same size."

Lucius just nodded his head, eyes still full of disgust that Harry Potter would be staying in his house all summer long. They stood there for a few seconds of silence until Lucius gestured for Harry to come in.

Harry dragged himself into the house, his nerves finally catching up with him. Harry's palms got sweaty and he felt his heart start to beat faster. He felt himself completely panic, he could be walking into a trap that could get him killed.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. "Harry, you finally made it!" exclaimed Narcissa. She pulled away and smiled at Harry, he smiled back shyly. The embrace made him calm down drastically. His eyes were drawn to the grand staircase as a young bleach blond man appeared, catching his drift. It was Draco. 

"Hello, Potter" Draco smirked, "you've looked better". Harry simply rolled his eyes in response, too tired to start dealing with Draco's crazy antics. Narcissa looked between the two boys, already feeling the tension. 

"Draco, how about you show Harry to his room?" she gave Draco a look implying to not start any trouble. Draco simply nodded his head in annoyance and beckoned Harry to follow him to his new room. Harry walked up the stairs, standing beside Draco to lead the way. 

Harry walked behind Draco while going through the perfectly decorated hallways, they walked through twisting corridors until Draco suddenly stopped in front a white door. "This is your room," Draco said plainly, "If you need anything just... call for the maids," Draco briskly walked away turning to the right, which Harry assumed was towards his own room.

Harry opened the door and saw a king sized bed and green walls. Inside there were also dressers and a closet. Harry was shocked to see that this room was all for himself. He thought that he'd once again be living in some rickety old part of the house full of splinters and spiders, but his eyes were met with a huge room all for himself. He walked into the room and unpacked his socks and pants into the dresser and hung up all his shirts in his closet. He then put all his school stuff on the bookshelf and finally put his camera in the drawer of his nightstand table.

He sighed as he sat down on the bed, still nervous and now he had nothing to do. 


	2. two

Harry unpacked. It didn't take long, with the little things he owned it wasn't that difficult. 

He sat there, not too sure what to do with himself. The young wizard glanced out the large tinted window to be met with the sight of a beautiful luscious green forest. Compared to his usual scenery of a gloomy dank street, this was a pleasant change. 

I wonder if I could explore one day, thought Harry. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Uh, come in?" said Harry. I wonder who it could be, he thought.

"Hello Harry," It wasn't who Harry expected, it was Draco's mom, but he couldn't remember her name to save his life. She looked well, tired he thought. She continued, "We are having guests over tonight for supper, so I have brought you some clothes to change into," she explained.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"Oh and I'm sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself when you arrived, I was caught up in something," she looked Harry up and down with sad eyes, he couldn't tell if it was because of his lack of fashion or the fact that Harry Potter was staying in her house all summer.

"That's alright," Harry paused, not to sure what to say. 

"Also, Harry don't worry, I know this is probably quite... awkward? Though, I'd hope by the end of your stay we all get along nicely," she spoke warmly. "And call me Narcissa".

Harry smiled back as she placed the satin box on his bed. After she left the room, Harry changed into the formal clothing he is not accustomed to. 

The attire is composed of a elegant white button up shirt tucked into black stripped grid pants. The shirt was a bit too tight, much tighter then Dudley's old clothes.

Harry heard a voice from outside the door. It was Narcissa again. "Harry are you almost ready? People are starting to come, and we need to go downstairs,"

Harry opened the door, he didn't want to make a bad impression on the guests coming over, he certainly didn't want to embarrass Narcissa after she's been so nice to him.

"Sorry, did I make you late?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, don't worry we're just on time,"

She leads him through the long twisting hallways back to the grand staircase and the walk down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to let you in on a little secret.... you are homosexual <3


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner

Harry meets the end of the staircase too soon. He suddenly feels overwhelmed and nervous, who are these people exactly, and why were the Malfoy's having people over right now when he got here, Harry asked himself. Maybe instead of dying in the guest bedroom, he'll die in the Malfoy's dining room. How sad. The great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, dying in the Malfoy's dining room, pathetic really. 

Harry hadn't realized he stopped walking until Narcissa said "Come on Harry, don't worry,"

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I'm not used to these types of... dinner parties?" said Harry

Narcissa laughed quietly, "I can tell," she paused, "Well, you don't really have to do much. Just sit and eat and maybe answer some basic questions,"

"Simple enough," He continued to walk with Narcissa until they reached the dining room. Turns out they were late. Everyone was already seated and the food already placed in front of them. Harry mentally cursed himself. He shouldn't have spent so long eyeing the fancy outfit and just put on the damn thing. Now's he made himself late and Narcissa.

All the eyes were on the two of them, or more like just Harry. Harry wished he got there earlier.

"Nice of you to finally join us Harry," said Lucius. He looked annoyed and Harry honestly doesn't blame him. Here Harry goes intruding his summer with his presence and now he's late to his fancy dinner party. 

"It's my fault," said Narcissa "We got caught up chatting and lost track of the time,"

Harry was surprised. Vernon and Petunia would never do that for him and he's known them much longer. 

Lucius looked shocked as well, but he masked his face quickly behind a welcoming smile, "That's alright come sit," He gestured to two seats beside each other. The plates and napkins untouched, and the name tags on the plates stating: Harry and then: Narcissa. 

Harry hadn't realized Narcissa had started walking until she was a couple feet in front of him. He quickly tried to catch up. He heard someone scoff, he looked up at the at the sound. He was an older looking man, with a wrinkly face and a big nose. He had small eyes fixed in a way that reminded Harry of a toad. Long story short, the old man was ugly. 

Harry quickly sat down, Narcissa patted his knee quickly and Harry whispered a quiet, "Thank you". Narcissa gave him a quick, small smile and then looked up. 

Harry gathered the courage and looked around the table. He saw Draco sitting at the edge of the table looking down at the food on his plate. His cheeks also looked a little flushed, thought Harry. Weird.

Most of the people were just as old as the ugly man Harry noticed. They were wrinkly and just from looking them, they all seemed judgmental and maybe a little rude as well. Not that Harry wanted to assume but, they were having dinner with the Malfoy's.

Two out of three courses went by and Harry was having a hard time eating. This entire situation making him so nervous that he no longer wanted to eat anything.

"So Harry, is it true that you are a Gryffindor?" It was that ugly old man again thought Harry, and to be completely honest Harry was caught off guard. No one had paid any attention to him all evening, what suddenly changed?

"Yes," responded Harry.

"Hhm," the old man seemed unimpressed, Harry managed to hold his tongue back and ask the old man why he seemed so... callous of Harry being a Gryffindor.

No one asked him another question though so Harry called that small win for him. Harry=1, Old people=0.

Harry looked back at Draco, his face less flushed but still looking at his food. It seemed that Draco hadn't looked up once from his plate all evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----BREAKING NEWS-------
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You are homosexual $)


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversing

Dinner comes to an end and our guests leave the building. It was overall, uneventful. Harry only had the one question from the one old man, which was a relief for Harry, thought Draco. At the end the guests shook hands with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco; they didn't bother with Harry and then slowly left. 

"Draco, please escort Harry back to his room. I have some things to discuss with your father," said Narcissa.

Draco and Harry look at each other quickly and then nod their heads. 

They start walking up the staircase again. The silence awkward and cold. "You didn't a eat much," states Draco. What a dumb thing to say, thought Draco.

Harry looked at Draco with a weird look, "Yeah, I wasn't that hungry. The whole thing was a little stressful," said Harry.

"Yeah it was," Draco thought back to when he first saw Harry. It was startling. He had never seen Harry in such clothing. Draco never thought Harry was particularly ugly, no matter how many times he said it. Draco thought that he was always slightly handsome, in a homeless sort of way. Ugh! What am I thinking?!? Draco thought, I have completely lost it!

"Draco?," Harry said pulling the blonde from his thoughts. "Are you feeling alright?," 

"Yes..why, Potter?," he asked a little too quickly, instantly regretting it. 

"It's just that your face looks quite red" Harry spoke confused. 

Draco turned his head the other way when he felt his face heat up even more. "It must be the lighting, Potter," he spoke coldly. 

They continue walking in silence until they reach Harry's room. 

Harry, being extremely tired and warn out from dinner flopped onto his comfortable bed. He was startled when he heard a noise at the door. When he looked up he wasn't expecting to see Draco still standing there awkwardly. 

"Um, if you need anything just call for one of the maids," he instructed. Harry just nods. 

Not sure what else to say, Draco turns out of the guest room without another word. 

Why is he being so strange, thought Harry. He was always a little weird though.

Harry looks through his dresser and finds his pajamas, he changes quickly. He looks out the window again to the forest. It looks very different at night, thought Harry. 

Harry spends the next while rearranging his things and organizing his clothes. He's not to sure what to do with himself. Usually at the Dursley's house he's doing something for them. Cleaning, cooking and basically all the chores they don't want to do. 

He felt kind of lonely and isolated. I wish Dumbledore would've let me bring Hedwig. He would at least give me some sort of entertainment. Maybe tomorrow I'll check out the forest. 

Harry doesn't sleep that night, all he can think about is how he has to survive 2 months of this bullshit. Spending his entire summer at the Malfoy's mansion. and he thought the Dursley's were bad. 

Back in Draco's room he lies down face first on his unmade bed. What an idiot he thinks to himself! Blushing in front of Potter like that?!? What's wrong with me, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> young blood say you want me say you want me out of life.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fight

Harry woke up with a loud buzzing sound echoing through his room. An alarm he thought. It stopped ringing after a few minutes, Harry checked the time. The clock read 7:30 am. Harry cursed the Malfoy's for waking up so early in the summer. 

He rolled out of bed and got ready. After last nights clothes, he feels extremely under dressed. Harry sighed in the mirror at his unruly hair, the longer he stayed at the Malfoy's the more self conscious he felt about his appearance. He had a need to impress the Malfoy's, well not Draco. To impress Draco's parents.

He sighed again and then opened the door to get to the dining room. He took the time yesterday while walking back to his room with Draco to remember the steps to his room. He assumed he was supposed to go to the dining room, and he hoped he was right.

When he reached the dining room, he bumped into Draco harshly. 

"Hey, watch it Potter!" Draco whispered under his breath. Harry turned and saw Draco sneering at him. Harry glares back, a silent conversation happening between them until they both sat down at the table. As far away from each other as possible, still glaring at each other.

So Harry was right, he was right to come to the dining room this morning because soon right after Narcissa and Lucius came and sat at the table. Right after, breakfast was served. For breakfast they had an assortment of different types of pancakes, muffins, cookies and scones. Harry was amazed and after not eating much at dinner last night he was starved. Harry tries to try everything on the table without looking completely starved. 

"Thank you," Harry said after finishing breakfast. Narcissa smiled and nodded at him, while Lucius grunted without looking up and continued to eat his food. 

Draco and Harry got up from the table at around the same time. They walked side by side out of the dining room. Harry bumped his shoulder strongly against Draco's. "Watch it, Malfoy" Harry whispered harshly and he walked up the stairs leaving Draco alone in slight shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your mom gave me some concerning news...
> 
>  
> 
> your brother is gay.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make up

Harry sat on his bed confused. He didn't know why he felt bad for talking to Malfoy like that. It's not like they don't do it all the time at Hogwarts, thought Harry. Harry remembers the look of shock on Malfoy's face, it looked slightly hurt at Harry's tone even though Malfoy said the exact same thing to him.

He probably just doesn't expect people to actually stand up for themselves, thought Harry. 

The light from outside shined through his window. It was bright and inviting him to go outside. He suddenly felt cold and lonely again inside the Malfoy's mansion. He couldn't take it anymore and stood up quickly. He slipped his shoes on and walked down the grand staircase. He practically ran down the stairs to get out of the stuffy house and quickly slipped out the front door. 

Success, he thought. Harry = 1. Draco = 0.

He ran towards the forest, running out of air. 

Disorientated, Harry tripped over a log and fell face first on the hard ground. 

"Ouch" he whispered to himself. He slowly got up to his knees, only to have blood poor out of his nose. 

'Curse you Harry Potter'. He said in his head. 

A shuffle in the bushes startled Harry. He turned around to see Draco. "What happened to you, Potter?" he scoffed. 

"Nothing" Harry said crossing his arms. 

Draco walked over to Harry and sat down. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to Harry's nose and pinched it just above his nostrils. "Lean your head forward," he instructed "and breathe through your mouth." Harry did as he was told, dubious of the kindness coming from Draco. He didn't know why Draco was being so nice to him all of the sudden. 

After what seemed like forever Harry asked,"Why are you here?"

Draco paused and the pinching on his nose softened for a slight second. Draco was thinking about what to say and Harry could tell. Draco's cheeks had turned into the lightest shade of pink and Harry couldn't tell if it was from the walk to the forest or the question he had asked.

"My mother saw you leaving the house into the forest and wanted to make sure you didn't get lost," Draco paused again as if waiting for Harry to say something. He continued,"So she told me to follow you," It was a shit excuse, Draco knew that. He also knew Harry could tell the excuse was shit but luckily Harry kept his mouth shut. Harry nodded his head. "Keep still," said Draco

"Sorry," mumbled Harry.

"It's-" started Draco but, he never finished and he kept his mouth shut.

They stayed silent for a while until Harry asked, "How much longer are you going to hold this to my face?"

"Well, you have to do this for about 10-15 minutes and it seemed that was a pretty nasty fall," replied Draco.

Harry stayed quiet. 

He didn't mind Draco being so close to him.

Suddenly Harry didn't feel very well. 

"Draco" Harry said just before he fell into Draco's arms unconscious. 

Draco looked down at Harry's limp body in shock. He looked around in distress trying to think of what to do. 

He finally got up, still holding Harry in his arms. 'He's very light,' thought Draco. 'I should get him to eat more'. 

Draco walks back up to the house with Harry nestled in his arms. Harry somehow moved closer to Draco, eliminating any space between them. 

A dark red blush spread across Draco's face.

Draco carried Harry into the guest room and laid him down on the bed. Draco wondered what he should do now. He wasn't exactly trained in first aid. Oh, thought Draco, my mother would know what to do! He quickly left Harry's room and found Narcissa in the living room reading a book by herself.

"Mother," started Draco. She looked up and saw Draco's worried face. She immediately got up from her seat, "Harry fainted, he was running in the forest and fell face first and smashed his nose on the ground and it started to bleed," he took a breath, "I started to treat it like you taught me but he suddenly fainted, he must've-"

Narcissa started walking quickly to Harry's room interrupting Draco's explanation. 

When they got to Harry's room Narcissa rushed to his side and checked his nose. "It stopped bleeding which is a good sign," Draco sighed in relief. Narcissa continued, "I think he fainted partly from the exhaustion and the loss of blood, it does't seem like he gets enough sleep,"

Draco nodded. He didn't know why he was and still worried about Harry. It seemed like he had a pretty nasty fall.

Poor Harry. Ugh shut up Draco, he thought. He is your enemy and he forever will be so shut your head Draco. Dumb ass, shut up.

"So do we just wait until he wakes up?" asked Draco. 

"Basically," responded Narcissa,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROLE PLAY
> 
> me-alien lifeform  
> you- yourself 
> 
> alien lifeform- we found them! finally!
> 
> you- found what?
> 
> alien lifeform- the *mumbling that you cannot hear*
> 
> you- what?? found what??
> 
> alien lifeform- the gay
> 
> you-where?!?!
> 
> the alien points and it is at you
> 
> alien lifeform- you are the gay.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up.

Harry wakes up with a throbbing head and an ache in his nose. It seems as if all the lights had been turned off and the curtains have been closed. He's grateful for that. He opens his eyes fully to see Draco asleep in an armchair. His usual scowling face, was now carefree. He looked at peace at the world and... happy. Looking at him now, Harry thought, he's kind of handsome. He's having the same thoughts he had when he first saw Draco walking down the grand stair case. Shut up thought, Harry. This is Draco Malfoy! He has hurt you and your friends multiple times. 

He turns his head towards the closed curtains. Now he wants them to be open. Harry suddenly remembers what happened yesterday. He fell flat on his face and from what he feels, he almost broke his nose. He'll never hear the end of this from Malfoy. How did that even happen? And why was he running in the first place? How embarrassing, this will cause torment from Draco for the rest of his time here and at Hogwarts. 

He looks around the room once to find that the door is slightly ajar. He heard whispering from down the grand staircase. It must've been Narcissa and Lucius. He could barely hear what they were saying. He tried to ignore their harsh whispers, but it was quite difficult when he kept hearing his name in the mix of words they were saying. He hoped that this summer would be forgiving but apparently not. Dumbledore forced him to come to Malfoy manor, for some unknown reason. The old man didn't even explain himself and left Harry and Draco in the dust to suffer alone.

He heard a ruffle and a creak that seemed to be coming from the arm chair in the corner of the room. Harry had forgotten that Draco was in the room and why was he in here anyway? Harry's head hurt to much to be bothered to come up with an answer. Draco's eyes slowly fluttered open. Angelic thought Harry. Draco lifted up his head and their eyes met. He quickly got from his seat and rushed to Harry's side.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked. His head was cocked to the side, while his eyes frantically scanned Harry's face.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little" Harry spoke in a hoarse voice. 

Harry fidgeted under Draco's gaze. Draco looked intense and sincere with worry towards Harry, it was unsettling. Draco came closer, "Does your nose still hurt?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, it aches quite a bit, but I'm sure it will soon feel better," Harry looked cute with his bed head hair and sleepy eyes. He looked rather confused as well thought Draco.

Their stares seemed to last forever, until they heard a knock on the door. Narcissa.

She cleared her throat. "Harry, I heard you had a pretty rough fall." Harry avoided eye contact from both Draco and Narcissa. Embarrassment seeping into his bones like wildfire. He felt his cheeks blush. He still couldn't get over the fact that he basically ate dirt yesterday, in front of Draco of all people. Harry nodded his head. She continued,"You almost broke your nose, but luckily you didn't, you've been sleeping for a while. You're probably hungry, we have some food," She paused "And for you as well Draco," She gave them a soft apologetic smile. 

Draco got up from his spot quickly as if suddenly realizing how close him and Harry were. He straightened his wrinkled shirt and waited for Harry in the door way. 

Harry slipped out from underneath the covers and realized he was in a soft pair of new pyjamas. How did that happen he wondered, I thought occurred to him. That means that someone had to change him out of his old clothes. He tried not to think about it. 

They walked side by side down the stairs and they soon reached the kitchen. Narcissa opened the huge fridge and Harry saw an assortment of colourful food. He suddenly realized how hungry he was and would eat anything. 

"Anything you fancy boys?" asked Narcissa Draco silently picked up an apple.

"Thank you" said Draco and he kissed his her on the cheek. Harry took the same. 

"Thanks" Harry spoke softy. "Um.. could you tell me the time?" 

Narcissa laughed. "It's almost midnight" she said kindly. 

"I'll walk you back to your room" Draco said. "I want to go for a walk if that's okay with you" Harry spoke sheepishly.

Narcissa gave him a worried expression. "Maybe you shouldn't go alone..." she spoke carefully. 

Harry looked disappointed. "That's alright, I'll just go tomorrow then." Narcissa looked at Draco hopefully. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright," Draco said, "I'll walk with you." Harry looked shocked and quite surprised that Draco had offered to walk with him. Harry just nodded his head.

"Be sure to grab your jackets boys," Narcissa winked at Harry.

And off they went.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they walk

They walk in silence. They meet eyes and both blush a bright red. The situation caught Draco off guard and he suddenly tripped over a tree stump. Luckily, Harry caught him right before he hit the ground. However, since Harry was also caught off guard, he fell right down with him.

Draco looks right into Harry's eyes, breathing heavy. His eyes seemed to dart around Harry's face. Harry looked down. He's never seen Draco up close before. He was extremely handsome, not a wrinkle in sight. His grey stormy eyes finally meeting Harry's. Harry realizes what position he's in. His hands are beside Draco's head, holding him up. Legs on either side of Draco's hips. Any closer and both their chests would be touching, but neither of them seemed to be in a hurry to get up. They stayed there for what seemed like forever until Harry said," Oh- I'll get up-," Harry tried to get off but Draco pulled him closer by the back of his neck bringing their faces even closer together then before. Harry could feel Draco breathing against his face. 

Draco suddenly realized what he was doing and mumbled a quick 'sorry'. They both got up and Harry asked, "What was that Malfoy?"

"Don't worry about it, Potter" Draco said bluntly as he began walking faster towards the manor. Harry tried to keep up with Draco's brisk pace. 

"Draco!" Harry called out, but he kept walking and soon opened the door. Harry was out of breath when he finally caught up with Draco.

"Goodnight," said Draco quickly and Harry saw the slightest colour of pink on his cheeks. Harry watched Draco quickly walk up the stairs and turn down a hallway towards his room. Harry sighed. 

"Goodnight," he replied to himself. 

He then walked back to his room, his head and body still achey. Something was telling him it was going a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UR MOM JUST TOLD YOU YOUR DAD'S GAY, WYD


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad dream

Harry wakes up in a cold sweat, his breathing fast and heavy. He sat up in his bed and threw off the covers. He was having difficulty slowing down his breathing and the funny thing is, Harry could't remember his dream for the life of him. He only remembered the ending, Voldemort's face snarling right at him. Thinking about that made him shiver right to the bone. 

Harry saw his door open and soon heard footsteps coming closer to his room. He watched their feet until they were at his doorway and he looked up to see Narcissa. Her face full of worry towards Harry. A look he wasn't quite used too. 

"Harry is everything alright?" asked Narcissa, her eyes scanning him for any wounds or injuries. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a nightmare," He paused and looked her in the eyes, "No big deal."

She looked at him once more, worry throughout her face. She nodded and continued,"Alright, if you're sure. If you need anything let me know." Harry nodded his head slowly, sleep catching up with him once again. 

Narcissa closed his bedroom door as quietly as possible. Outside she was met with Draco, concern written all over his face. "Is he alright?" He asked. Even though he was slightly embrassed from tonights events, he was still concerned for Harry.

"If you're so worried, why don't you go check on him then," responded Narcissa with a small smirk on her face. She looked mischievous and much younger in this moment, like the years of stress have yet to catch up with her. Draco was tempted to roll his eyes and walk away but something kept him from doing so. And he walked towards Harry's closed door. His hand placed on the detailed gold doorknob and he looked to his mother. She nodded her head and gave a soft smile in encouragement and Draco opened the door. 

He peaked into the room slowly to find Harry sitting up in his bed. The covers thrown off and he could see beads of sweat placed on his forehead. He looked sort of dashing Draco thought. Harry didn't seem to hear Draco open the door as he kept his back turned away. Draco cleared his throat, "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft and quiet. Harry turned around slowly only for Draco to see tears slowly falling down his face. 

Not thinking about what happened just a few hours ago, Draco ran and embraced Harry in a tight hug. Harry tensed at first from the sudden touch but soon after melted into Draco's tight embrace. Without thinking Harry buried his head in Draco's neck making his silky pyjama top wet from his tears steadily falling down his face. They stayed like that for a while, until tears stopped falling down Harry's face. 

They slowly pulled away and Draco looked Harry straight in the eye. "Do you want to tell me about it?" His eyes soft and hands holding on to Harry's arms delicately, like they could break any second. 

"I can't remember much, just you know who's face," Harry let out a breathy laugh. Draco pulled him in for another secure hug but he pulled away quick with a bright blush on his face. 

"Well... call me or my mum if you need anything," Draco started to get up from the bed but Harry grabbed his arm. 

"Could you stay?" The last part came out quiet and hoarse. Draco tensed.

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort's nose is straight
> 
>  
> 
> thats why its not there.


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk

Draco and Harry lay side by side in a comfortable silence watching the moonlight seep into the bedroom, both glancing at the other every few minutes.

If Harry was told about this moment a few weeks ago, he wouldn't have believed a word.

"Draco?" Harry whispered into the dark room.

"Yeah?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Why are you nice to me now?" he asked shyly. 

He wasn't complaining, but it was something he'd have to get used to. 

"You're my guest" Draco said simply.

Harry rolled onto his side so he could look at him, "Yeah but you could still treat me like how you do at school" he pushed.

"Would you rather I did so?" Draco asked tiredly.

Harry laughed quietly. "No, I guess not". 

Draco glanced at the boy next to him and smirked. He likes having Harry as company, something he never thought he'd one day think. 

"I've noticed my mother is quite fond of you" Draco smiled.

If his mom was anything like his dad, Draco doubts she'd talk to him much. 

"I'd hope so" Harry replied. "She treats me much better than the Dursley's back in Surrey". 

This made Draco upset. Harry already lives with people who treat him poorly, he doesn't help much while they're at school. 

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly, not really meaning to say aloud. "What?" Harry said surprised. 

"You heard me, Potter" Draco tried to play off. 

When Harry didn't respond, Draco looked down and saw a light pink blush evident on his face.

Draco turned over just like Harry had.

"It's okay" He finally spoke but never made eye contact. "I'm sorry too" he added. 

Draco smiled at Harry's manners, "You have nothing to apologize for, Harry". 

The Gryffindor couldn't help but blush even more when Draco actually said his name. 

Draco was unable to hold in a laugh as Harry's eyes went wide finally looking at him, along with a dark red blush covering his cheeks. 

"Don't laugh at me" Harry muttered as he hid his face in the pillow. 

Draco would never admit it, but he thought Harry in this exact moment was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. The thought slightly scared him though. 'I should not be thinking this about Harry out of all people' he thought. 

He sat up on the bed and looked down to Harry, trying not to smile at the sight. "I should get going now, it's late" he said. 

Harry quickly sat up panicked, "You said you'd stay" he said alarmed.

Draco sat back down on the bed with a sigh. "Calm down, okay? You seemed to be doing better so I thought you'd be alright if I left". 

And he was. He was doing better because Draco was there with him but as soon as he'd leave, Harry knew the nightmares would come back. 

The look on Harry's face wouldn't let Draco leave, no matter how hard he'd try. 

Without saying anything, Draco laid down, pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes. Harry followed after him, making sure there was space in between him and Draco. 

"Goodnight, Draco" he spoke softly.

"Goodnight, Harry".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your cat just said 
> 
> "Meaouwww" 
> 
> that means "You are gay" in cat.


	11. eleven

Draco wakes up to find himself entangled with Harry. He blushes a dark red and his eyes meet Harry's face. He sees Harry's long eyelashes, long enough to touch his face. He looked delicate and peaceful, unlike the world around them which was slowly crumbling before their eyes. Harry looked angelic, too pure for their destroyed, corrupt unfair reality. His hair messy and the shadows from the open curtains highlighting his cheek bones. Beautiful thought Draco, he let out a quiet sigh. He was warm and cozy and he had a fuzzy, butterfly feeling in stomach which he hadn't felt in a long time. He looked at Harry's position. His head was lying half on Draco's chest and his arm was across Draco's torso, his other arm was tucked into his chest. Draco's arm was protectively holding Harry. Their legs were tangled together in a way Draco couldn't explain but he was too comfortable to move. 

Harry let out a breath, still deep in sleep. Draco checked the time on the bed side table, it read '9:32 am'. He slowly lowered his shoulders back onto the bed his exhaustion hitting him again. He closed his eyes but sleep never came, too awake now to sleep and too aware of the sleeping boy next him. Harry moved closer to Draco, his head in the crook of Draco's neck. So close that he could feel Harry's hot breath. He blushed again, a deeper blush this time. Harry then moved his leg on top of Draco's as if holding him place so he couldn't get up. Draco moved his head looking out the window so he didn't blush anymore than he already has. But, Harry kept adjusting his position, moving his legs and then arms, then head. Draco was getting worried about how long this would last. Finally Harry stopped moving, his final position of his head on Draco's chest and legs wrapped around him. Draco let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god' thought Draco.

Now Draco couldn't sleep at all. He tried to relax his body but Harry was basically on top of him. 'It feels kind of... right' thought Draco. Harry seemed to be the right size and weight, he fit like a puzzle piece on Draco's chest. Draco could now only see the top of Harry's raven coloured hair. It looked so soft that Draco almost started to run his hands through, but he stops himself, hand jerking away from Harry quickly. He looked away to stop himself. 'I wonder what will happen when Harry wakes up' thought Draco, 'Will he kick me out? Will we act like last night never happened' Draco didn't want that. He liked the way things were now. Calm and peaceful. He didn't want things to go back to hating each other and fighting. It was exhausting always fighting Harry. With Harry he truly felt like himself, a side he only shows his mother. 

After around 15 more minutes Harry started to stir. His breathing became faster and his eyes fluttered open. Draco could tell Harry was awake but he still laid silent on his chest as if not wanting to ruin this moment. He finally lifted up his head and met eyes with Draco. His eyes still half closed. Harry looked around confused as if he forgot where he was. "Good morning," whispered Harry.

"Good morning," Draco said softly. "Did you sleep better?" Harry nodded and rested his head back on Draco's chest, not saying another word. Draco let out a breathy laugh as he placed his hand on Harry's lower back. Harry let out a content sigh and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Sleep never came to Draco but he let himself run his fingers through Harry's hair feeling the soft silky texture. It slipped through Draco's fingers like velvet. 

Draco doesn't mind this.`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> viggo is a good man cause hes nice to animals


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast

'Draco doesn't mind this'

They stayed like that for a while longer. After a while Draco heard quiet footsteps coming closer to the door. Draco's heartbeat quickened at the thought of his father walking in on Harry on his chest. He could feel his hands start to sweat and his body became fidgety. The door slowly opened and it was his beloved mother peaking into the room. 'She might find it weird but she shouldn't make a scene,' thought Draco hopefully. She let out a breathy laugh and whispered,"Breakfast is ready when you two are," she paused, "Did he sleep better with you with him?" Draco blushed lightly.

"I guess," She smiled at him slyly.

"Really?" she argued back teasingly, "He seems to be quite comfortable at the moment," Her eyes were light and her body relaxed. 'She seems happy' thought Draco. He smiled back at his mother, too scared to ruin her happy mood with an argument. 

"I'll try to wake him up soon," replied Draco, trying to change the subject. She just laughed again, shook her head lightly and closed the door quietly. Draco let out a puff of air, slightly embarrassed by his mother catching him with Harry Potter lying on his chest. 

He heard his stomach rumble, he was hungry come to think of it. He tried to get Harry to wake up but he lay still as a log. He just sighed. "Harry," Draco whispered, "Let's go get breakfast" He whispered right near his ear, tickling his eardrum. Draco saw a small smile appear on Harry's face. 

"I'm up, I'm up" said Harry while laughing quietly as he sat up from Draco's chest and threw the covers off of them. He ran his fingers through his messy bed head. Harry sighed and looked at Draco, "Sorry about last night and basically sleeping on top of you," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Draco responded quickly. They smiled at each other shyly. Harry turned for the bathroom, "I'll meet you downstairs?" asked Draco with a hopeful smile on his face. 

"Yeah."

****

Draco was met with his mother once he walked into the kitchen. He looked around and his father was no where in sight, he let out a sigh of relief. Narcissa smiled at her son and opened the fridge. "Where's Harry?" she asked. Draco couldn't see her face, but he knew already that she was in a good mood. 

"He's just washing up," He said while getting the plates from the cupboard. He placed the plates on the table. She nodded and one of the workers from the kitchen brought the food to the table. Just as Draco sat down Harry entered the room.

Draco was unimpressed to see Harry wearing his cousins clothes. They should have given Harry his own clothing that didn't make him look homeless and poor. He sat quietly and listened while Harry and his mother had a conversation. 

Once they finished eating, they gave the maid the dishes for her to clean, thanking her on the way out.

"Do you want to borrow some of my clothes while you're here? Yours don't seem to fit you" Draco offered as they walked up the grand staircase.

Harry looked at Draco in shock. 'When had he become so generous' thought Harry. "Well-, d-don't feel like you have too,"

"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't want to," responded Draco as he looked around his house. He looked at ease and his hair wasn't styled yet. It fell loose around his forehead. Harry liked it better that way, how he usually styles it makes him look bald. 

"Ok then yeah sure, these clothes are pretty uncomfortable," Harry said with a smile. Draco smiled back. They walked up the rest of the stairs in a comfortable silence. Draco continued down a hallway that Harry hasn't seen yet and stopped in front of a door.

"Well then I'll have to show you my room then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your dog just told me you watch gay videos at night


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new clothes, new hoes and new bows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall

Harry was in awe when he saw Draco's room. It was much larger than his, painted maroon. He hadn't noticed he stopped walking until Draco cleared his throat. With a blush he walked further into the bedroom towards Draco's wardrobe. 

"You can wear these" Draco said, pulling out a few shirts and a pair of pants that looked much better than any of Harry's clothes. "You can change in my bathroom if you'd like". 

Harry took the clothes from Draco with a small 'thank you', then headed to the bathroom. Once again, Draco's bathroom was much larger than his own. It was quite simple and had all his hair products on display. As Harry pulled Draco's jumper over his head he breathed in the smell, making him feel safe and comforted. However, he quickly shook the thought out of his head. 

Once he was done, he walked back out feeling shy as Draco's eyes never left him. 

"What are you looking at?" he asked nervously. 'Did he regret giving his clothes to me? Or maybe I just look terrible in them' Harry thought to himself. Though his anxiety left when a smile appeared on Draco's face. 

"Nothing" he replied softly. 

Draco's head was running wild with thoughts of Harry as he came out of the bathroom. His clothes fit better than Dudley's on Harry but the sleeves were still covering most of his hands. The sky blue jumper contrasted perfectly with his raven coloured hair and olive skin tone. 

Something about seeing Harry wearing his clothes made his stomach erupt with butterflies. 

He began to feel self conscious as Harry looked around his room. Other than his family and the maids, no one has ever seen the inside of his room. On his desk was a small picture of his mother and him right before he left for Hogwarts in year 1. It was his favourite picture of them, both looked like they had not care in the world. The picture started with them smiling and them soon coming in together for a tight hug. It made Draco laugh and he remembered how scared he was that day to be leaving his mother. 

His bookshelf was full of books he enjoyed and some small things he had collected through the years. One of them being a broken pocket watch he had found on a beach one year and some muggle things he had found. He looked at the funny looking muggle money and a small teapot he had found in a muggle store. The books were also created by muggles full of heroes and villains. Most of the ends worn from the love he gave to them over the years of owning them. While some were brand new with stories waiting to be discovered. 'Good thing my bookshelf is in the back of my room' thought Draco, 'Father would hate how much muggle things I have,'

Before Draco knew it, Harry was coming out of the bathroom in the next outfit. He looked dashing in a simple green shirt and with jeans that actually fit. He felt himself blush at the sight of Harry. "Your room is nice," commented Harry.

Draco jerked his head to look Harry in the eye, "Really? Thanks," There was an awkward silence between the two of them and there eyes met. 

Harry averted his eyes from Draco's and said,"Thank you again for the clothes," Draco nodded his head as if saying 'no problem'. Harry could feel his eyes still looking at him. After a pause Harry continued "I was planning on going for another walk and was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

Draco smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squiddy has BNE 
> 
>  
> 
> big nose energy.


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nice walk and lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We mention a flower in this chapter. 
> 
> If you would like to search up what it looks like, google-
> 
> "Calla lily red"
> 
> Thank you kind sir

"Hello boys," Narcissa smiled from across the hallway as the two boys walked out of Draco's room.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," said Harry with a smile. 'He looks much more comfortable, I'm glad' thought Narcissa. 

"Harry I've told you before, please just call me Narcissa," she said teasingly. Harry's smile grew and he nodded his head. He looked at ease with his shoulder brushing against Draco. She saw Harry link arms with Draco and he stiffened but relaxed with the sudden touch from Harry. Narcissa smiled again.

"We're just going out for another walk," said Harry as he swayed back and forth, bringing Draco with him. Draco looked overwhelmed from the whole situation. 

Narcissa nodded, "Stay safe, don't hurt get again," The two boys turned around and Harry started to talk to Draco loudly and used grand hand gestures with his free hand. Draco turned his head around to his mother and sent he a worried glance. She gave him an encouraging smile and a wink. Draco just rolled his eyes.

*

The two boys walked down the stairs, arms still linked together. Draco had a smile on his face, he was glad that the clothes fit Harry well and that he was slowly becoming more comfortable in the Malfoy Manor. They were almost at the front door when Draco heard someone clear their throat. 'My Father,' thought Draco.

"Draco," said Lucius, "Where are you going?" 

Draco quickly unlinked their arms and straightened his shoulders. "Outside," said Draco. 

Lucius' eyes darkened and a harsh glare was pointed in Draco's direction. Draco started to shift from foot to foot, anxiety rising in his chest suffocating his throat. Lucius' slowly lifted his hand and flicked his towards the two boys and at the same time Draco flinched, completely losing the posture he had composed moments ago. Lucius turned his head with a disproving sigh and walked away. Draco let out a sigh of relief and opened the door and ushered Harry to walk out first. 'It looks like he aged five years just from talking to his father' thought Harry. Worry was still laced through Draco's face, especially in Draco's eyebrows. They furrow together making him appear older and like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. 

They continued to walk side by side shoulders brushing occasionally. Though Harry didn't think much about it and instead thought of Ron and Hermione. 'I haven't really heard of them but, that happens almost every summer. Then we act like it never happened when schools starts' Harry thought. The thought of Ron and Hermione enjoying their summer without him once again made him bitter and quickly changed the topic in his head to Draco instead. He looked towards Draco and saw him looking the trees from the path they were walking on. His eyes looked like they were full of stars. He looked in awe with the nature around him.

"I now understand why you like the forest so much," said Draco, "It's beautiful." He leaned down toward a bright red flower. It had a yellow center and it was tall.

"That's called a Calla Lily." said Harry peacefully. He walked up behind Draco and bent down beside him. Draco looked at Harry with interested eyes. 

"How do you know that?" he asked curiously.

"They remind me of my mom," said Harry with a small sad smile. Draco nodded. 

"I like them," he said simply.

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. He looked towards Draco and saw his hands reaching towards the calla lily, touching the petals lightly, as if they would break. Something about the way Draco was looking at the flower showed a new side to him. A more kind and caring side. A part of him that took his time and used it wisely. His eyes looked soft and the light coming through the trees highlighted his cheekbones, making his cheeks shine. 

"I wish I could take a picture of it," said Draco with a small smile on his lips. 

"I wish we had my camera," Harry paused, "But it's inside. I didn't think to bring it" He let out a disappointed sigh.

"You have a muggle camera?" asked Draco with a surprised look in his eye. 

Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Um, Yeah..." Harry began to feel nervous knowing the Malfoy's feelings about muggles. Harry looked in Draco's grey eyes and was surprised to see that Draco appeared to be interested. Harry decided to continue, "I mean, it was Dudley's old camera so it's no longer in the best shape but it works," he said sheepishly.

"Can we go get it?" asked Draco eagerly. A large, hopeful smile on his face. Harry nodded with the same enthusiasm. They walked back to the manor, events with this morning Lucius completely forgotten. They opened the door and walked halfway up the stairs when Narcissa's voice called.

"Boys before you go racing up the stairs, lunch is ready." The two boys stopped on the stairs and looked at each other and raced back down the stairs to the kitchen. There they saw Narcissa and Lucius was nowhere to be seen. Harry heard Draco sigh in relief and they both sat down at the table for lunch. They ate lunch quickly and without a word. 

After thanking Narcissa quickly, they ran up the grand staircase together towards Harry's room.


	15. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> photos

They are finally met with Harry's bedroom door and Draco opened it with excitement. Harry went in first and opened his closet door. The camera was placed on shelf all by its self. It looked as if it was on a pedestal. The camera was smaller, and looked rather old and rough around the edges full of love. It was rectangular and black, the words on it read 'SONY'. 

"What's a 'SONY?'"asked Draco. His eyes held a curious gleam in them as he turned his head towards Harry. 

"It's a company, it makes a lot of tech stuff," responded Harry with a smile. Draco looked as Harry grabbed the camera from the shelf, his eyes following his hands as he brought it down. Harry saw Draco's face lighten with excitement. He had always thought that Draco hated muggles and everything to do with them. Was it all for show? He remembered seeing some interesting things on his bookshelf, but he was too far away to see them. 

"What other 'tech' stuff do they make?" asked Draco as they started to leave Harry's bedroom. Harry opened the door and let Draco out first. Harry was happy for Draco's interest in muggle things.

"They make TV's, phones, that type of stuff," Harry explained patiently. He watched Draco's face nod. Harry noticed that Draco's face scrunches up when he's focused. 'It makes cute wrinkles in between his eyebrows' thought Harry.

"Did you have those?" asked Draco as they were walking down the stairs. Harry was walking behind him.

"Yeah, we did. The TV was bought for Dudley, so I never really watched anything on it," Harry stopped talking for a moment, it seemed as he was thinking about an old memory. He continued, "I never had a phone either but Dudley did. So I saw him use it a lot," Harry looked at Draco with a curious smile. "Why do you ask?"

Draco met eyes with Harry's green ones, "I was just curious because I hear they are really popular in the muggle world. The phones and the TV's I mean," he paused "I always wondered what it was like to have them," Harry nodded his head.

They walked the rest of the way to the door in a comfortable silence and Draco opened it. The cool breeze from outside hit making Draco wish he had a jumper on like Harry did. He continued to walk and their shoulders brushed against each other multiple times. Harry linked their arms once again and Draco looked at him with a strange look on his face, not that he was complaining. Harry looked at Draco, giving him a big smile. 

They continued to walk the rest of the way until they found the flower again. "Okay, so how do you use it?" Draco asked. 

"Basically you just turn it on like this, aim it at what your taking the photo of and then press this button to take it" Harry explained pointing out all the buttons Draco needed to know. It made Harry happy knowing that Draco actually cared about what he was saying. On any other summer holiday, Harry would be hiding away in his small and drabby room. 

Harry passed the camera to Draco, letting him play around with it. He took multiple photos of the flower, then his house and lastly a large fountain they have on their property before turning and aiming the camera at Harry. However, Harry of course had no idea Draco was taking pictures of him. He was simply admiring the Malfoy's backyard space they were currently in. 

"Harry look at the camera!" he finally said, getting the boys attention. 

He immediately blushed and covered his face. "Take pictures of yourself, not me" he whined earning a laugh from Draco. 

"Why?" Draco asked as he continued taking pictures of the embarrassed Gryffindor. Harry only got closer and closer until he snatched the camera out of Draco's hand, laughing at the shocked expression on his face. He took this moment to begin taking photos of Draco, though contradicting what he was expecting, Draco started to smile and pose for the camera. 

This only made Harry laugh harder. From all his years of knowing Draco, he's never seen him actually be a decent and nice person. 'It might just be an act he puts on at school' Harry thought to himself. However, he wouldn't have a clue as to why Draco does this. At school everyone sees him as rude, inconsiderate, vile and mean. 

This summer, Harry sees Draco as the complete opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birdo at park said yeet that means your driveway is gay. when you drive on the driveway you turn gay


	16. sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brooms hehe thank ye

Harry and Draco lay quietly on the grass after finishing taking photos. Even though it has only been a few weeks of summer vacation, the boys have bonded quite a bit and have become very close. Harry often finds himself wondering what Hermione and Ron will think when he tells them all about it once school has begun. He has a pretty good guess and can already hear Ron laughing his ass off.

Thinking about his friends back at Hogwarts makes Harry slightly homesick. He's only made a few friends in his life but Ron and Hermione were definitely his closest. Every summer he gets the same left out and lonely feeling as the last. 

"Harry?" Draco pulled him out of his thoughts, "You okay?" he asked concerned after he turned to see an upset expression on Harry's face. 

"Yeah, i'm alright," he replied in an unconvincing way. "Just miss my friends I guess" he continued. 

Draco gave a smile of sympathy. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. 

"Well, every summer they never write to me. It's like they forget all about me living their fun lives while I'm stuck in my room not even able to speak higher than a certain volume or else the Dursley's won't give me dinner for a week!" Harry ranted quickly. He didn't want to bore Draco with his problems but he needed to get it out. 

Draco just listened quietly to what Harry had to say, not interrupting in between rants. 

"I somewhat can relate" Draco started. "My friends at Hogwarts are all idiots so I don't talk to them in the first place while on summer holiday. Though it can get lonely having no one but my mother". 

Little do his fellow Slytherins know that he actually doesn't trust any of them and don't think of them as actual friends, just mere acquaintances. He only talks to them to uphold his popular reputation. His only real friends are Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, however he still rarely speaks to them out of school. 

"Why only your mother? You have a dad too" Harry asked curiously, though he thinks he already knows the answer. 

Harry has only ever seen Draco be completely relaxed around his mother. Every time his father walks in, he becomes stiff. Almost as if he's preparing himself to be slapped at any moment. 

"Him and I are not close" he said blankly. 

Harry could tell he hit a sensitive spot and didn't want to push it any further. He knew very well of how annoying it can be getting interrogated about your feelings, especially when it's coming from Hermione. 

Suddenly Draco began to laugh, making Harry turn to him perplexed. "I've always wanted to know the story behind this, Harry" he cut himself off by laughing. "Why on earth did you almost blow up your aunt?".

Harry covered his face once again with embarrassment. He hated how anything he did would become public all because of some prophecy. "She was talking shit about my parents, going on about how my dad was an unemployed drunk and that there was something wrong with my mom" he explained. "I started yelling at her and all of the sudden she began to inflate" he laughed at the memory. As much trouble he should have been in, it was definitely a moment he would never take back. 

"I'm shocked that you never got in any real trouble because of that" Draco said. 

He then got an idea, "I've got a few broomsticks, wanna go ride them?" he asked. Harry nodded happily in agreement.

Flying was one of his favourite things to do at Hogwarts, especially being on the Quidditch team. It always made him upset knowing he couldn't ride his broom for the whole summer since he lives in a muggle neighbourhood. Even if he didn't, the Dursley's would never allow it. 

Harry followed Draco across the property to a small shed near the forest. Inside had a collection of brooms, some clearly years old and some brand new. The old ones reminded Harry of when Draco's father had bought the whole Slytherin quidditch team Nimbus 2001's. 

Draco handed Harry a Firebolt that was in perfect condition, then grabbing himself a Comet 260. 

They headed out to the one field right along the outskirts of the forest. Draco used to practice here every summer for hours attempting to be as good as Harry. Ironic how they stand in the same spot, only now as friends. Without warning Harry hopped onto the broom and flew high into the sky, Draco following shortly after. 

For hours they flew around the Malfoy Manor and over the large forest. They talked about school and life before meeting each other, even a conversation about the time they met in first year. Both boys didn't mind, finding it quite amusing now looking back on it. 

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Draco yelled anxiously. 

The Gryffindor is currently hanging below his broom, holding on with his hands. "Do you remember when Professor Quirrell tried to kill me at that one quidditch game?" he laughed. Though it was not a very good memory, it was pretty fun to do on purpose. 

"Yes but you're going to fall, get back up" Draco yelled back, trying to hide his smile. He could never wrap his head around Harry, nor could he ever truly understand him. 'Maybe because he was raised by muggles' he thought to himself. 

He heard Harry let out a huff before pulling himself back onto the broom properly. Draco sighed in relief but his heart started pounding as Harry began to stand up on the top of the broom. 'Is he trying to get himself killed?' Draco thought to himself anxiously. 

"And do you remember when I caught the golden snitch like this?" Harry spoke proudly with a laugh. 

"Yeah yeah, just sit back down okay?" Draco instructed. He couldn't have Harry Potter die at his house. 

Harry only smirked, moving the broom forward. "Are you scared i'm gonna fall?" he teased. From all the years of playing quidditch, he's gotten quite good at handling the broom. If he knew he wasn't decent at riding, he'd probably sit back down. 

"I'm not kidding, Potter. Sit back down or i'll come get you" Draco warned. 

Harry of course was too stubborn to listen to him. Instead he continued circling around Draco, pretending to loose balance every so often. 

"Maybe i'll just come to you" Harry spoke mischievously. He then jumped from his broomstick to Draco's. They weren't too high up so his broom would be fine on the ground until he picked it up later. Draco instinctively wrapped his free arm around Harry to make sure he wouldn't fall. 

"Merlin's beard, Harry. You are actually insane" Draco exclaimed. "I could have dropped you, you know" he stated. 

Harry just laughed lightly holding onto the broom as they started moving again. They flew past the house and near the town closest by. The Malfoy Manor was miles away from the next house, making it extremely secluded but very peaceful. 

They sit quite close to each other but it isn't awkward, in fact they're both very comfortable. Ever since the night Harry had a nightmare they've been much closer. As they fly past different beautiful locations, both of them begin to wonder if what they have now will last at Hogwarts. Will they never speak again when September comes? Shaking the thought away Draco tightens his grip on Harry, pulling him out of his sad thoughts as well. 

"Want to sit on the roof?" Draco asked calmly as they could see the manor once again. After hearing a small 'sure' from Harry, he slowly lowered down onto the top of the house and let go of Harry. 

The view from the rooftop was breathtaking to say the least. You could see miles and miles of trees, along with a colourful sunset just above them. 

They sit down and lean back on the shingles, the warm sun glowing against their skin. "I haven't had that much fun for a while" Harry spoke with a smile. Draco only hummed in agreement as he watched the sun fall behind the tall pines. The day has been long and both boys were tired. 

"I assume dinner will be ready soon" Draco said quietly. He didn't want to interrupt the moment but he feared Lucius would get angry with him if they were to be late. Especially if he knew they took the brooms out for a joyride without his permission, after all they were only supposed to be used for training purposes. 

Harry stood up and stretched his back. He glanced down at Draco to see him looking at him which made him slightly nervous. He still gets a strange feeling in his stomach every time he catches Draco watching him. 

He held his hand out to help Draco up, smiling when he took it. After getting up from where he was sitting Draco didn't let Harry's hand go, keeping it in his own. 

Draco glanced to his side to see Harry's cheeks covered in a deep red blush. "You good, Potter?" he asked playfully. Harry just turned his head the other way so Draco couldn't see the blush getting darker, giving him a nod in response. 

They flew back down onto the grass, retrieved the Firebolt and headed back inside. As the doors opened they could smell the delicious scent of dinner being made. When both their stomachs grumbled they realized how hungry they actually were. 

"Meet back downstairs in fifteen minutes?" Draco asked. 

"Yep" Harry replied with a smile. 

They went their separate ways to their own rooms to freshen up for dinner, secretly not wanting to leave each other for even a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get stabbed by a gae, you turn gae


	17. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pond boi

Harry laid down on his bed with a soft thud, he had forgotten how soft and fluffy the pillows were against his head. He reached for the book that sat on his nightstand and began to read. Narcissa had let him look around the Malfoy's library and choose a book of his liking. The library was was huge and had a spiral staircase to the left side leading you up to the second floor. It was like a balcony, you could see most of the library from there. The library also had long, thick, dark curtains forbidding any light to enter the room from the windows, it was also littered with small couches, lamps and blankets. It smelled of lavender. Though the library had a heavy layer of dust over it, as if it were barely used or even opened. 

The book he chose was heavy and when he opened it dust flew up into his face. The spine ends were fraying, so were the corners of the book and the colour looked faded so slightly as if it had been left in the sun for too long. Once he left the library Narcissa smiled softly at him and said, "Good choice." Harry had wondered if the reason the book was so worn out was because it used to be her favourite. He placed the book on his nightstand table before getting ready for bed.

Finally he opened the worn out book once again and coughed as the dust flew out of the pages. Before even finishing the first page he heard a knock on his door. 'Could it be Draco?' Harry thought hopefully. He shook the thought from his head before saying, "Come in," He sat up and let his feet hang from his bed before looking up to see who it was. It was Draco and the look on his face told Harry that he had something planned. 

"Hey," he said cautiously. He walked in slowly and closed the door behind, it was so quiet that Harry heard the click of the door as it closed. Harry watched as Draco's eyes darted around the room completely avoiding Harry's face. Harry could tell he was nervous about something, he wondered why.

Draco finally continued, "Well I wanted to show you something in the forest," He paused again, a blush appearing on his face. "You know, because you like it there so much" He finished as he played with a loose thread on his jumper and averted his eyes from Harry.

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled. "Sure, let's go" he said. Draco smiled back and grasped Harry's hand in his gently, his confidence returned the more they walked through the house. 

***

Draco lead them through twists and turns of the forest. The sun was long gone and the only thing letting them see was the moon and their wands. Harry then heard a loud crack of a twig on his left. He let out a small gasp and tightened his grip on Draco's hand. Harry heard Draco begin to laugh lightly. "What?" demanded Harry.

"Didn't think the boy who lived would get scared of a twig snapping," he said teasingly while poking Harry lightly. Harry just laughed with him.

They continued to walk through twisty paths over grown with roots of trees and plants. The trees this deep in the forest covered most of the sky, creating a canopy of leaves hiding the light from Harry and Draco. Now the only light source they had was the light from their wands. Harry wondered how long the two had been walking side by side and their hands still intertwined with one another. They walked down deeper into the forest for awhile longer until Draco made a sudden turn dragging Harry to a sharp right. Harry was met with a beautiful scene. In the middle there was a small lake that had large trees hanging over the lake. He could also see a dock that was connected to the shore. The dock was connected to a pole by an old fraying rope. The dock itself looked old and rickety and Harry thought in a couple of years it would no longer be safe to jump off. The wood was chipped on the corners and the wood was a grey colour and some parts were covered in a green moss. The trees were huge and draped over the lake leaving some spots for the moon to shine through.

"I used to come here with my parents," Draco commented quietly. He squeezed Harry's hand quickly. Draco twisted his body to face Harry and a small, sly smile crept up to his lips. He dragged Harry to a patch of grass that seemed to be having trouble growing, 'Maybe from people walking on it too much?' thought Harry. Harry watched as Draco sat down and slipped off his socks and his shoes. Draco lifted his head and furrowed his eyebrows together,"Are you waiting for an invitation, Potter?" He asked it teasingly. Harry blushed sightly, embarrassed for being caught while watching his so called enemy. 

Harry sat down of the ground with a small thud. He also took off his socks and shoes. He watched Draco get up from the ground and start to unbutton his shirt. Draco's nimble fingers easily undid the small buttons one by one. Harry watched as the buttons slip through the holes of the shirt with ease. Draco slid off the white shirt off his shoulders. Harry watched as the silky white fabric slid of Draco's pale shoulders and fall to the ground. Harry quickly shook his head in disapproval. He shouldn't be looking at his enemy like that. 

Harry soon after himself got up off the ground and quickly took of his- Draco's jumper and dropped it to the ground on top of Draco's. Harry looked up and met eyes with Draco for a split second but Draco quickly looked away. Harry almost thought he saw Draco blush.

Harry walked up beside Draco, shoulders brushing. They looked at each other then back at the water and both started to walk forward. Harry was expecting to feel ice cold water against his feet but he was pleasantly surprised. The warm summer weather had kept the water warmer than Harry had expected. They both trudged through the water until they were waist deep. Harry lowered his body and dunked his whole body in the water. When he resurfaced his eyes were closed shut, quickly brushing his hair out of his eyes. He looked up once the water was out of his face, eyes meeting Draco's. This time however, Draco didn't look away and blush. He gave a sly smirk and dunked himself under the water. Harry waited for Draco to come back up for air, once he did he faced Harry and moved the now wet pale blond hair that shined against the moon out of his face. 'Draco's hair looks better a bit messier' thought Harry, 'It looks good when some of it is framing his face'

They spent a couple minutes floating through the soothing water. Harry attempted to steal glances in Draco's direction but each time he would, Draco was already looking at him and he quickly looked away. The two swam in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. They hadn't noticed how long they'd been swimming until Harry began to feel tired, later deciding to sit on the cool grass. 

"Harry?" Draco said, slightly nudging him. Harry only hummed in response, leaning onto Draco's shoulder. He was close to falling asleep until Draco managed to wake him up a little bit for him to dry off and get dressed. However once they walked about halfway to the manor, Harry couldn't even keep his eyes open. He grabbed onto Draco's hand lightly and stopped walking. Draco turned confusedly to see Harry slightly yawning with his hand over his mouth.

"Can you carry me, please?" he asked with yet another yawn. Draco's heart melted at the sight. Although he feared his father catching them coming into the house like that, he couldn't just tell Harry to sleep in the forest where he'd probably get killed by something. He couldn't possibly say no when Harry looked as he did. In Draco's eyes, Harry overall just looked extremely huggable. Draco cleared his throat as he pushed away the thoughts running wild in his head. 

Harry was still conscious when he felt Draco lift him with a dramatic sigh. It wasn't awkward at all, maybe due to the fact he was half asleep, but he did know that he felt extremely comfortable in Draco's arms. It was as if he'd finally found someone he can show his weaker sides to, unlike with his friends back at Hogwarts. He always felt the need to stay brave and strong in front of them even if he didn't always feel it. 

The last thing Harry remembered before falling into a deep sleep was feeling the cool moonlight cover his skin, telling him they'd just gotten out of the forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your butt is ugly ;)


	18. eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the manor.

Draco walked towards the manor taking his time while Harry was in his arms, he was lighter then what he expected. Draco was still worried that he wasn’t getting enough to eat at meals. 'Maybe i'll tell the maid to secretly start putting more food on his plate' he thought to himself. 

He looked down as Harry moved his head closer into Draco’s chest. He could feel Harry’s nose poke slightly into his chest, he laughed quietly to himself. Draco has never seen the chosen one look so small and vulnerable. Draco at school would tease and make fun of Harry relentlessly if he ever saw this a couple weeks of go. ‘What will happen when school starts again’ thought Draco. He panicked at the thought of them going back to hating each other. Draco knew that his friends back at Hogwarts wouldn’t really approve of this new relationship with Harry, after Draco’s non stop complaining about Harry since year one. Draco just let out a long sigh. He wished things weren't so confusing. 

Draco was met with his front door and realized he had a problem. Harry was held in his arms bridal style and he couldn’t really reach the knob to the door. He also couldn’t risk knocking in case his Father opened the door. He stood there, Harry in his arms asleep and his feet stuck to the ground like a statue. He finally realized he would just have to try and open it himself, the risks too high with knocking. 

After a couple minutes of struggling, Draco finally managed to open the door. He stepped inside breathing heavy and he swung the door shut with a kick. He cringed when he heard the loud click of the door shut, looking down at Harry to make sure it didn't wake him. He felt like he woke up the entire house. 

Draco realized that Harry was beginning to feel heavy, the ache in his arms was telling him to drop his sleeping body on the floor and leave him there but he decided to do the opposite. Draco straightened his back and started to walk up he stairs.

After what felt like centuries of walking around with a limp, heavy Harry in his arms they finally reached Harry’s room. With a thump, Draco dropped Harry gently on the bed.

Draco looked at Harry sleeping peacefully and watched as he snored softly. Draco lifted the covers over Harry, up to his chin and quietly left the room.

When Draco turned around after closing the door he was met with his mother in front of him. She gave him a small smile and a knowing glint in her eye. Draco felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze and his eyes darted around the hallway, looking at anything but his mother. She just let out a sigh and grabbed Draco’s chin lightly between her thumb and pointer finger. Her other hand was on his cheek and Draco leaned in to the comfortable touch. 

Draco had a feeling that his mother knew everything thing he was thinking. He could tell by how intently she was looking at him. ‘You would feel better if you talked to her’ thought Draco as he internally scolded himself for not talking to her sooner. 

Narcissa let go of Draco’s face and instead grabbed his hand and started to walk in silence to Draco’s room. When they reached the room they sat down on the bed. As they sat down the bed creaked at the sudden added weight. Narcissa faced Draco and said, "Draco, you know you can talk to me about anything right?". Draco simply nodded in response with a sigh.

"I'm worried about what will happen when we go back to school," he started. "Harry and I never got on good before but something changed this summer. We don't fight anymore and now we're actually friends, I just don't want it to go back to how it was before" he explained sadly.

“I know what you mean Draco,” she paused as if she were choosing her words carefully. “You two boys have created a special bond. I was worried you wouldn’t get along but you both have proved me wrong”.

She paused again, reached out and intertwined her hand with Draco’s. “I’m proud of you, Draco” she said while holding a loving gaze. “I think everything will work out in the end”.

"Thank you" Draco smiled. His mother always knew what to say to make him feel better. 

Narcissa then stood up and kissed Draco softly on the forehead. "Goodnight, Draco" she whispered into the quiet room. Just as she was about to walk out of his bedroom, she turned with a smile, "Try not to stay out so late, okay? Especially outside" she started. "There could be dangerous things in the forest and considering Harry's past, we don't want to risk anything". Draco nodded seriously. 

"Oh, and Draco" she smiled. "Try not to tire him out so much, unless you wanted to tuck him into bed every night" she said teasingly making Draco blush madly. He got up from his bed quickly and pushed her out of the doorway, only causing her to laugh harder. Once she was out of sight, Draco flopped onto his bed with a huff. He could feel his cheeks were still flushed from what his mother had said. 'Did she know exactly how I felt about Harry?' he thought to himself nervously. 'But how do I actually feel about him?'. All of these feelings were so new and strange for him. 

After an hour, no sleep came to Draco. All the thoughts running around his mind wouldn't shut up. He was about to give up and just stay up all night when a shaky knock came to his door. It startled Draco, 'who would be up at this hour?' he immediately thought the worst. It was probably an intruder coming to kill them. Draco slowly and very quietly walked over to his desk to get his wand, then crept towards the door. 

Draco flung the door open and pointed his wand directly at the person only to drop it immediately. "Harry?" he said confused. "What are you doing up? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly seeing the evident tear stains down the boys cheeks. 

"I had another nightmare" Harry spoke in a small voice. He couldn't help but look anywhere but Draco's eyes. He felt so stupid for always crying around him, 'Draco will definitely tell the Slytherin's how weak I look' he thought to himself but quickly shook it away. 'Draco wouldn't do that now, would he?'. 

"Harry?" Draco shook Harry, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Do you want to sleep in here?" he asked. After Harry nodded slightly, he pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him quietly. He didn't want his father to wake up from the noise and check on him, then he'd see Harry sleeping in his bed which wouldn't end very well. 

The room was dark, the only light being produced was from the moonlight that seeped through the window. Harry had only seen it during the day when it was cleaned and the bed made. However, now there were pillows thrown on the floor beside the bed and the blankets were messy, looking like someone had been rolling around on them. Harry laid down on the soft bed, looking up at Draco. He wore a pair of light green silk pyjamas; the shirt's top buttons weren't closed, exposing a bit of his chest. His hair was messy from rolling around sleeplessly, covering most of his forehead. 

Draco flopped onto the bed once again, staring at the ceiling. He really didn't mind having Harry stay at his house. Weeks ago, he thought it was going to be the end of his life for the chosen one to stay at his house for the summer but it turned out far better than he'd expected. He didn't know what took over him when he slowly moved his hand across the soft bedding to Harry's. At first he just rested his hand on top of Harry's, lightly rubbing over his knuckles with his thumb. He then intertwined their fingers in a gentle grasp. Harry's hand was slightly smaller than his, fitting perfectly in his hold. Harry’s hands were soft, but also calloused at the fingertips. Draco found himself slowly allowing himself to fall asleep next to Harry and in his sleepy state he moved over and rested his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. Their hands were still interlocked and Harry could feel Draco’s breathing on his neck. It tickled and he resisted the urge to squirm away. Harry let himself relax against Draco and a few moments later he felt a leg swing over his waist. He shifted slightly at the new weight of Draco’s leg and laughed quietly. ‘I never thought Draco could be so clingy’ Harry thought with a teasing smile on his lips. He let out a small sigh. He could get used this, having someone next him.

Harry soon fell asleep, curled up with Draco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are simply, a homosexual person


	19. nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gods have been awken

The weather at the Malfoy manor had been hot and dry for the past few days, unlike the wet and humid weather like the other past weeks. Draco and Harry had been getting significantly closer over past few weeks of summer and Harry thought it was for the better. The two had been doing plenty of hand holding and hugging. Harry had also been sleeping in Draco's rooms due to his vivid nightmares and Draco seemed to make them better. They usually woke up with their legs and arms tangled together like vines. 

One day, it had been exceptionally hot so Draco and Harry decided to go back to the hidden pond. The two lay peacefully on the edge of the dock. The sun shone through the trees into their eyes, blinding them. They laid there listening to each other's breathing and the leaves rustling in the wind. Harry looked over at Draco and met eyes with him. Draco smiled and then winked, rolling off the dock and into the water with a small splash. The cool water from the splash hit Harry and he peered into the water. He saw Draco's vibrant blond hair from under the water, soon emerging back into the air. His hair had gotten longer over the course of the summer, now almost reaching his eyes. 

Draco suddenly grabbed Harry's wrist with a tight, firm grasp and pulled him into pond. Harry let out a gasp as the water surrounded him, instantly cooling him down. He quickly swam up to the surface for air smiling and splashed Draco teasingly. Draco let out an airy laugh and said, "Come on, I did you a favour!"

Instead of wearing their clothes, this time Draco had let Harry borrow one of his swim shorts. They were in the style of the ones from the Triwizard Tournament, though not including the shirt. 

Harry watched as Draco climbed out of the pond, dripping with water. He walked over to where their things were laying and grabbed his wand, turning and aiming at the tree that over hanged the water. With a sudden spell, one of the branches fell further down creating a make shift rope. A mischievous grin fell upon his face as he ran over to the tree, jumped on and swung into the pond. 

From across, Harry was soaked from Draco's splash and laughing. He ran up and swung in just as Draco had. 'If my father saw how childish I'm being, he'd have a stroke' Draco thought to himself with a laugh. At this point he could care less what his father thinks. If it's fun, he'll do it. 

The two continued to swim happily. "Want to dive to the bottom?" Draco asked. 

"I'll lose my glasses" Harry replied pointing to his eyes. Draco swam closer to Harry and pulled the glasses off, smiling since he has never seen him without them other than when he was asleep. He took Harry's hand and lead him deeper into the water. Harry could still somewhat see but held onto Draco tightly just incase. 

They swam down to the bottom of the pond. The water was clear because of the sunlight, allowing them to see all the fish hiding in the seaweed. Although Harry didn't have his glasses on, he could still make out shapes and objects if he squinted. 

From his experience in the Black Lake, Harry could hold his breath longer than Draco. Once he finally came back up for air, he attempted to feel around so he could find Draco. Although Draco was trying to hide from Harry, he couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. 

Harry's head turned in his direction quickly with a glare, "It's not funny, give them back" he snapped, though Draco knew he wasn't truly upset. 

Draco waded through the water slowly towards Harry, not realizing how close he had actually gotten. Somewhat flustered, he placed the glasses back on Harry's face. Once he could see again, his eyes locked with Draco's stormy grey ones. 

The two stood silently, lost in each others gazes. Subconsciously they moved in closer, any more and their chests would be touching. 

As much as he tried not to, Draco allowed himself to glance quickly from Harry's eyes to his lips. Apparently that was all it took for Harry to lose control over himself, leaning up and placing his lips to Draco's. 

When Harry realized what he had just done, he instantly pulled away with wide eyes. He was about to start apologizing frantically until Draco stepped forward, cupping his face with both hands and began kissing him deeply. Any space between them was fleetly eliminated once Draco pulled Harry unbelievably closer. 

The action startled Harry at first, however he quickly melted into Draco's touch. 

They hadn't realized how much they'd tried to ignore the feelings they had towards each other until now. It was like now that it was happening, it was quite silly it hadn't already happened. Draco slid his hands down from Harry's face to his waist, grasping him in a strong hold. Harry's arms reached up around Draco's neck to pull him up so he could match his height. 

After a while Harry pulled away to catch his breath, leaning his forehead on Draco's. Both their hearts were racing, as they were not used to this feeling. They had both kissed other people, however never like this. There was never this much passion or emotion. 

Due to not knowing what to say and being too scared to say anything at all, they kept quiet. Though it wasn't awkward because somehow they both knew what the other was thinking. They got out of the water, still not letting go of each other and dried off in the warm sunlight. It wasn't until Harry's stomach growled in hunger that the silence broke. 

"You're hungry, lets go back to the house" Draco said softly. 

He was still trying to make sure Harry ate properly and so far it was working. Of course he wasn't trying to force Harry to eat until he became over weight but he wanted him to be healthy and not a starving twig. "No, it's alright. I want to stay here" Harry said blocking the sun from his eyes. 

Draco gave out a sigh, "Harry, we haven't eaten all day" he stated pulling Harry up from where he was laying. They put their shirts back on and turned to leave but Draco suddenly pulled Harry back by his hand and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips once more before walking away, still keeping their hands intertwined. He didn't let the blush on Harry's face go unnoticed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS


	20. twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gnail

Harry and Draco laid comfortably in Draco’s bed, enjoying the sound of the trees rustling with the wind through the open window. Their hands were intertwined and their bodies were turned to face one another. With Draco’s other free hand he grabbed Harry’s and started playing with his fingers gently. Harry’s hands were calloused and rough near his knuckles and the tips of his fingers. ‘It must be from quidditch’ Draco thought. Draco looked at Harry’s face to find his eyes fluttering shut. 

Draco suddenly turned his body away from Harry to look at the digital clock on his nightstand table. The clock read 5:32 pm, Draco sighed. “What’s wrong?” asked Harry, his voice was hoarse and quiet. 

“We have that dreadful dinner party,” Draco reminded Harry, annoyance was laced in his voice. The thought of seeing stuck up old witches and wizards who thought they were better then everyone seemed unbearable to Draco. 

“Oh, I completely forgot,” said Harry as he sat up, their hands still intertwined. Draco stay laying down, he moved his body to lay on his back and sighed once again. “Should we start getting ready?” asked Harry. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” said Draco. 

Draco moved closer to Harry, burying his head into Harry’s hip. Harry wished that he could just lay on Draco for the rest of the evening, but he knew they should get ready. Harry would prefer to be on time this time. Harry gently shook Draco’s shoulder and he got a groan in response, Harry laughed softly. “Come on, I need to grab the suit your mom gave me from my room”.

Draco jerked his head up from Harry’s hip, “You can’t wear the same suit twice, you can just borrow one of mine,”

Harry didn’t bother with questioning the logic and agreed to borrow one of Draco’s suits. Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He slowly stood up off the bed and dragged Harry to do the same, their hands still together. They walked towards Draco’s large and extensive closet that was filled with many expensive looking clothing. Harry stood there while Draco pulled out multiple different outfits and held them up against Harry. Draco decided on a pair of high waisted black dress pants and a black dress shirt. “Tuck the shirt in,” said Draco. Harry nodded. 

Draco picked an outfit for himself, it was a green dress shirt and black pants. Harry walked to Draco’s bathroom to get changed as Draco went behind a folding screen. 

The clothing felt expensive and well-made on his skin. The shirt was silky and flowy, the pants rode up to his belly button and were tight around his calves. 

He opened the door slowly and peered into Draco’s bedroom to make sure he was done changing. He found Draco sitting on his bed holding a tie, waiting patiently for Harry. 

Draco looked up from his lap and smiled when he saw Harry walking up to him. He walked up to Harry with a green tie. Draco could see worry in Harry’s face, his eyebrows were furrowed together. “You look good, Harry. Don’t worry,” Draco put the tie around Harry’s neck. As he finished tying the tie, he pulled Harry in and closed the space between them. Draco smirked as he started to kiss Harry. 

The kiss started off sweet and slow but it soon started to become passionate. The space between them became hot and lustful. Draco’s hands travelled down from Harry’s chest to his waist. He tightened his grip around Harry and brought their chests closer together. 

Harry hadn’t kissed anyone like how he was with Draco. Suddenly, Harry was pushed against a wall. He gasped in surprise but melted right back into the kiss. Draco grabbed Harry’s hands and pinned them above his head, this allowed Draco to bring their bodies closer together. He suddenly moved his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip. Harry breathed in through his nose because of sudden movement. Draco moved his tongue again across Harry’s lip, he shivered. He opened his mouth allowing Draco to explore his mouth with his tongue. ‘How did we get here?’ thought Harry, but his thoughts were soon overpowered by Draco slowly moving his hands up and down his chest. 

Harry managed to get his hands out of Draco’s firm grip, instead tangling them in his hair. He tugged at the roots, causing Draco to smirk and he moved his leg in between Harry’s. 

They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door and the two boys flew apart with short and shallow breaths. Harry sat on the bed while Draco stood next to his dresser. “Come in” Draco said as he was trying to keep his breathing under control. 

Luckily, it was Draco’s mother. “Hello- I’m glad you boys are ready” she paused, “Come down in 5 minutes,” she smiled at Draco. He only nodded in response before she left, closing the door quietly behind her. 

The two boys met eyes after Narcissa left and closed the door. Harry was the first to start laughing quietly before they both were in fits of laughter. 

“That was close” said Harry and fell back onto the bed. 

Draco walked up to the bed and pulled Harry up. He fixed Harry’s now wrinkled tie and shirt and did the same for himself. He then dragged Harry to the bathroom and they both looked into the mirror. They were met with messy hair sticking in all directions and swollen lips. ‘My mother definitely noticed this’ thought Draco. He pushed the thought from his mind and started to fix his hair to his father’s liking; pushed back and away from his eyes. Draco looked over to the right and saw Harry washing his face to try and reduce the swolleness of his lips, though it wasn’t really working.

Once they were done, Draco grabbed Harry’s hands. “Sorry you have to go through this all over again,” Draco said with sympathy. “These dinner parties really suck” 

Harry nodded, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll manage”. 

They made their way downstairs, Draco giving Harry’s hand one last encouraging squeeze before letting go. When they walked into the dining room, Harry realized that there were more people than the last dinner party and more people that were his age. Harry saw one person that he remembered from the last party, the ugly old man and a young girl around Harry’s age was sitting beside him, she smiled slyly. Harry thought, ‘She looks familiar’ and then he remembered. Her name was Ava, she was a Slytherin and in the same year as Harry and Draco. 

Harry looked around the long, fancy dining room table to find his seat. Luckily he was seated right beside Draco but right in front of Ava. That meant uncomfortable small talk between the three of them. Harry and Draco walked side by side to their seats and both smiled towards Ava, who smiled in return. 

Ava had dark wavy hair that fell down past her shoulders to her lower back. Her skin was pale and her cheeks were covered in freckles. Her eyes were a bright, startling green. 

Throughout the night, Harry and Draco luckily weren’t payed much attention to. Only talking to Ava when she started a conversation. It wasn’t until dessert that things started to go downhill.

”Harry, would you like to go to the market with me tomorrow?” Ava asked, bringing the rest of the table to quiet down. They all waited upon Harry’s answer. Harry glanced around the table and he met eyes with Lucius, his harsh gaze warned Harry to say yes. 

Harry quickly looked to Draco for the correct thing to say. Draco nodded his head quickly. “Sure, that sounds lovely!” Harry paused as he felt Draco link their legs together under the table, ”maybe all three of us could go?” he suggested, internally cringing. 

Ava nodded enthusiastically, a small smile on her lips bringing out the dimples on her cheeks. Harry smiled back as he glanced over to her grandfather to see his face full of approval. 

After saying goodbye to all of the guests, the two boys walked up to Draco’s room. When they reached it, the two changed into their pyjamas and brushed their teeth in the large bathroom. They then got into the comfortable bed and used the “nox” spell to put out the lights. Harry leaned over and placed his glasses on the nightstand table. 

”Goodnight” Harry whispered into the darkness as he cuddled into Draco’s side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby you got me sick


	21. twenty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jelouis

Harry and Draco waited in the living room along with Narcissa and Lucius for Ava to arrive. The presence of Lucius was making Harry nervous, he had also realized that it was making Draco feel the same. His body was stiff and he looked straight ahead. Harry's eyes quickly darted around the room, the living room was big and spacious. It looked like something out of a magazine. The room was dark even with the lamps on. Harry had noticed that most rooms had dark green walls, just like the living room. 

Suddenly, there was a loud knock that echoed through the house. Draco quickly got up and Harry followed to answer the door. He quickly threw open the heavy black door and they were both met with long, wavy hair. Draco could tell that she had put on makeup; heavy eyeshadow and dark lipstick. 'That looks stupid' thought Draco, 'Who let her leave the house like that?' Draco didn't know Ava that well, even though they were both in Slytherin and she usually came to the Malfoy's dinner parties. 

Ava smiled in Draco's direction, the smile was fake and forced as if she couldn't stand the thought of Draco. Then she smiled at Harry, the smile was warm and sweet. "Hey" said Ava. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"So..."Harry said as he looked between Draco and Ava, already sensing the tension. "Should we go to the market now?" Harry grimaced at his own awkwardness. The air was thick, making both boys want to run upstairs and leave Ava at the front door alone. 

"Sure!" said Ava. Harry felt struck with her sudden enthusiasm. She made him feel very uncomfortable, maybe because she's a random Slytherin that decided to obsess over him.

The three of them walked in silence to the market. Draco was happy with the quiet, it meant he wouldn't have to listen to Ava's high pitched voice. The market was not very far from Draco's house, it was around the area him and Harry had flown over that one time on their brooms. The memory brought happy thoughts to Draco, making him wish it were just him and Harry going into town right now.

They finally arrived to the market in about twenty minutes. Contradicting what Harry was expecting, it was a wizarding market filled with many types of stores you could find in Diagon Alley. The buildings were lining the old cobble stone road, each looking very different compared to the one beside it. The market was very crowded with people in clusters near each store. Harry noticed a small tavern that must sell butterbeer, 'I'll have to remember to stop by there at some point' he noted. 

The three walked around for a while, Harry and Draco got dragged into about every store by Ava that they had no interest in. Ava had purchased quite a lot of things she most likely will never use. Draco had bought a freaky and funky looking plant. It was black and spiky, along with a few dark green details. Harry however, hadn't bought anything. Nothing had caught his eye as of yet. He had looked at books, stones and potions but still, nothing was worth the money until a book had caught his eye. He picked it up and held it gently. The book was red with gold embellishments around the corners, he ran his hand down the spine and finally opened it. Harry realized the first page was blank and the next and the next. He closed the book curiously but just as he was about to put it back where he got it from, it shimmered. He opened it again and this time the pages were full. He skimmed through it and read spells and potions he had never heard of. Harry decided to ask the vendor. "Excuse me, sir. What exactly is this?". 

The elderly man looked up. His face was wrinkled and his eyes were watery and droopy. He had a long, grey tangled beard, "That is a never ending book, quite useful. Those things never get heavier or bigger" his voice was quiet and raspy and all his words sounded as if they were one. The man puttered around behind the till, moving papers and quills until he found a similar looking book to the one Harry was holding. The man opened it and shoved it in Harry's face. "This is mine, had it for decades and it's still the same size," Harry looked at the man's copy and decided that he shall get one. 

"I'll buy it" said Harry with a grin. 

The old man began wrapping the book in brown paper and tied it with twine. "There she goes" the gentlemen said as single tear fell out of his right eye. Harry handed the old kook the money and quickly left the shop.

He lifted his head to look for Draco and Ava. He wondered what other useless things Ava had bought in the time he was absent. He looked around and finally saw Draco's blond hair. He made his way over towards the two, once he got closer he heard bickering between them. 

"Ava, I am not carrying all your useless belongings. If you wanted to buy so many things then you should've brought bags." Draco was still holding his small potted plant, Harry could see him rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Come on Draco, you don't really expect me to carry this all by myself" she said while visibly pouting. 

Draco paused before answering, "Actually, yes I do." His voice was stern and clear. Harry finally caught up with the two of them and Draco sent him a glance of relief.

Ava turned her head and saw Harry walking up to the two of them. "There you are, Harry! Take my stuff" she said and tossed her items into Harry's arms. He almost dropped a few of her rocks but managed to hold onto everything. Harry's arms were completely full of useless junk. Harry huffed in annoyance, anger bubbling up inside him.

"Take it back" he said nonchalantly. To say the least, Harry was not impressed with Ava's actions. The female Slytherin only giggled and kissed Harry on the cheek. Draco's eyes widened in shock that she had the audacity to do that to him. The way Ava had been all over Harry this whole day was starting to get on Draco's nerves. Seeing someone else do that to Harry made him feel something he rarely ever feels. 'It's not even like Harry and I are together," Draco thought to himself "Or are we- no of course you are not". The whole situation was quite strange to say the least; Harry and Draco had been quite touchy and all, yet haven't said a single word about what they were feeling. They kissed, hugged and cuddled all day but acted like nothing was going on between them. 

Harry felt extremely uncomfortable and violated by her presence, he rubbed his face on his shoulder to get Ava's germs off him since he had no operating arms. Draco was angry at first but when he saw Harrys reaction his nerves were soothed by an ice pack. Harry looked in Draco's direction with a look of disgust in his eyes. Draco took pity on Harry and grabbed some of the things out of his arms. Harry gave him a look of gratitude. 

The three of them continued to walk around aimlessly throughout the market with Ava dragging them into different stores, buying even more useless things and shoving them into their arms. Finally the boys found a large bag which they threw all her garbage in and threw it at her. The rest of the day she had a frown evident on her pale and dewy face. 

Before they made their way back home, Harry made the others come with him to the cozy tavern. The three sat at a small wooden table in the corner of the building and consumed their drinks. Ava and Draco had two butterbeers, whereas Harry was on his fourth. Draco could tell that Harry was beginning to get slightly buzzed, "Merlin's beard, Potter" he said with an amused chuckle. 

"I think we should go now," said Ava. She was now tired and wanted this to end, Harry had already had four butterbeers and she didn't want him to get anymore tipsy. However, Harry had different plans. He ordered one more butterbeer to go with a large gaping grin. 

They began walking back to the Malfoy Manor, this time it was far from silent. Harry, in his state, went on and on. It came to the point where Draco had to literally cover his mouth with his hand because he was revealing too much to Ava. Draco saw that Harry was swaying while walking so he linked their arms together to keep him from falling. Harry laughed lightly and came in closer to Draco. He didn't mind much that Ava was seeing all this because he knows she wouldn't tell anyone. Practically everyone in Slytherin knows not to start anything with him. 

Once they got to the house, Ava pulled Harry into a tight embrace. She stayed like that for a few long seconds until she pulled away and looked into his shiny luscious green orbs, leaned up and placed a quick kiss to his lips. Harry was utterly shocked and stayed completely still, not exactly knowing what to do. He's never been in a situation quite like this. "What the heck, Ava. Get out" he yelled with enthusiasm. He pulled Harry up the stairs to quickly get to their rooms so they wouldn't have to face his parents. If Lucius found out Harry had gotten just the slightest bit drunk, he'd be furious. 

Draco dragged him into his room and pushed him onto the bed, "Stay here" he instructed as he paced around collecting materials from his drawers. He was quite skilled with potion making so he decided to brew a remedy for Harry. He knew his parents would most likely be checking on them any minute now and he didn't want Harry to get in trouble. Suddenly, he could feel a pair of arms wrapped around him torso as he continued making the potion. 

"Harry, I told you to stay on the bed" he said trying to hide the smile that was slowly creeping its way onto his face. Harry only hugged him tighter, resting his cheek on Draco's shoulder blade. Draco turned around, taking Harry's face into his hands. "I need to finish this" he smiled and brought Harry back to the bed. 

Once he finished the tonic, he got Harry to drink it without much protest. In about three minutes time, Harry was back to his usual quite self. When he didn't have alcohol in his system he was usually quiet and reserved, unlike how he acted with it. The two sat on the bed in a silence that, for the first time in weeks, was awkward. "Do you like her?" Draco said out of the blue. 

"No," Harry scoffed. "She's the one who kissed me even though all day i've been treating her like a bland lightly salted crisp". This caused Draco to start laughing quietly at how stupid and immature he personally was currently acting. Harry hadn't started anything between him and Ava so there was no solid reason to think he was even into her at all. Abruptly, the door to his room was being knocked on loudly, making both boys jump a little. They quickly shot up from the bed and opened the large door. 

As suspected, both Draco's parents were standing there. "How did it go?" Lucius asked, going straight to the point. Narcissa sighed, only wanted her husband to start treating others, including their son, with just a little more respect. 

"It was good, Ava bought many things and seemed content" Draco spoke cautiously, then looked over to Harry for his input. Being caught off guard, Harry only nodded his head vigorously. Lucius rolled his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't get much more information out of the two and left down the hallway. Narcissa stayed and asked if they had a good time, shortly getting lazy and definitely not truthful head nodding in response. 

Everyone exited the proximity, leaving Harry and Draco alone once again. "I'm sorry for acting like that, I don't know what got into me" Draco spoke once the door was closed. Harry smiled and nodded, unbothered from the whole situation. They laid back down on the bed holding hands. Just as he always does, Draco began playing with Harry's fingers until the ladder rolled onto his side, cuddling into him with a happy sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROLE PLAy
> 
> you=fly  
> me=venus fly trap
> 
> fly: hey there, buddy  
> fly trap: get over here, buddy  
> fly: aight  
> fly trap: hehe  
> fly trap: *closes mouth, trapping the fly*  
> fly: ouch


	22. twenty two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> letters from friends

The two lay there for awhile longer with Harry cuddled up on Draco's chest. He was content with Harry on his chest, after today's events with Ava he was worried and jealous that Harry wasn't happy with the way things were between them. 'What is going on between us?' thought Draco. The two had never really talked about the kisses and the hugs and how intimate they had become. The thought kind of scared Draco, 'What will happen when we go back to school?' he thought worriedly. He didn't want things to go back to the way they used to be with them fighting all the time and hating each other. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Harry sitting up.

"What's wrong? You look worried" Harry stated, he now looked concerned.

Draco hesitated, "I'm worried about us when school starts."

Harry looked down at Draco's chest, avoiding eye contact from him. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that recently." He paused, "But lets not focus on that right now" he finished with a sad smile. He too was fretting what awaited them once they arrived at the grand castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The thought of him and Draco acting like enemies again made him very upset.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Draco sighed. "We still have all summer."

Draco suddenly pulled Harry in closer and kissed him softly, though the kiss didn't stay like that for long. It soon became passionate and heated with their tongues bashing against each other. Draco swiftly flipped them over, now with him on top of Harry. He pinned Harry's hands beside his head and began trailing kisses down Harry's neck. He pulled at the neckline of Harry's shirt and kissed around his collar bone until he found the most sensitive spot which made Harry gasp. Draco smirked and started to lick and suck on the area until it made Harry squirm beneath him. Draco then bit the same spot as gently as he could, making Harry let out a happy noise. The two split apart momentarily, as they were extremely out of breath.

Harry's eyes blew wide open once he realized what Draco did to him and started to panic. "Can you see it?" he asked frantically, pointing to the spot on his neck. Draco only nodded cautiously, not really understanding why Harry was freaking out. "How am I gonna hide it? What if your dad sees, Draco? I don't talk to anyone here but you so he'll know" he spoke, the words somewhat jumbled into one since he was talking so fast. Draco smiled fondly and pulled Harry back down to where they were laying.

"He won't, calm down" Draco said quietly as he nuzzled into Harry's soft and fluffy hair. Draco held onto Harry firmly, not wanting to ever let him go. The realization that what they might not last much longer made him want to spend every second of everyday with the Gryffindor. Just about a month ago, Harry was one of Draco's least favourite people yet now he couldn't even imagine a single negative thought crossing his mind about him.

Draco gently pushed Harry off his chest so he could get up. He crawled off the bed and walked towards his big window, pushing it open so the sound of the subtle wind rustling through the vast set of trees and chirping of birds would enter the comfortable room. Opening the window allowed more of the late afternoon sunlight to pour into his room, shining on Harry in the most beautiful light as he rolled onto his stomach to watch Draco. He blushed when he saw Draco had already been looking at him with an affectionate smile ghosting over his face. Harry laid at the edge of the bed and kept his head up with his arms, still gazing at Draco fondly as the blonde walked back over to where he was currently laying. Draco knelt down at the foot of his bed, his grey eyes meeting the green he had become addicted to. He slowly leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead, smiling when he heard Harry let out a content sigh. The moment was blissful.

Harry pulled Draco back down to kiss him once more. Unlike the kiss they shared earlier, this one was short, soft and sweet. When they pulled away, Harry rested his forehead on Draco's with a delicate smile. He honestly can't remember a time where he had been so calm and happy. His whole life had been one big mess but this summer he finally got a break from it all. Draco pulled Harry off the bed, leaving him practically in his lap and hugged him tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and rested his head on his shoulder.

They stayed in each others arms for a few moments longer until Draco pulled away and fell back onto the floor, staring at the ceiling. Harry copied his movements, leaning back until he gently collided with the floor. Draco reached for his wand which was always nearby and pointed it at a record player that sat in the corner of his room. It began to play beautiful music that began to fill the air. He reached down and took Harry's hand in his, rubbing circles around his knuckles as he usually does.

The sun had started to set when a noise came from the window. The two peered up from where they were laying only to see a snowy owl staring straight at them. Harry shot up quickly with an enormous smile. "Hedwig!" he exclaimed as he opened the window wider to allow her in. "What are you doing here?" he asked happily and pet her. He glanced to her foot to see a few letters attached with a red string, along with one in her beak. He pulled them off to see who they were from; Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore. The smile stayed on his face as he thought about his friends. 'I'll have to remember to write back to them' he noted. Part of him really didn't want summer to end because what he had going on with Draco, but his friends back at Hogwarts were like family to him. 

Harry placed the letters on the side table next to Draco's bed and glanced to his right to see Draco laying on the bed with his eyes focused on the book he held in front of him. He climbed onto the bed and sat with his legs on either side of Draco, finally getting the Slytherin to put his book down. He looked up to Harry with a smirk, making him blush furiously. He slowly moved his hands up Harry's thighs to his waist, only making him become more flustered. The tension in the room was far too much Harry could handle so he quickly leaned down and connected his lips with Draco's once more. Their lips moved slowly against each other as Draco moved his hands up and down Harry's back, then pulled him down closer. Draco sat up slightly with Harry still on his lap, moving his hands to either side of his jaw. Harry allowed Draco to deepen the kiss and completely melted into him arms. 

Draco held onto Harry and gently laid him onto his back, moving down with him and still positioned in between his legs. He suddenly pulled away from Harry's lips, instead going for his neck once again. Part of Draco was freaking out just on the thought that he was currently snogging someone he is supposed to hate. After Harry had rejected his friendship in first year, they instantly became enemies but deep down he couldn't bring himself to actually hate the boy. On the other hand, he was enjoying himself quite a bit to say the least. He smirked into the many kisses as he observed Harry's reaction. After realizing he could get Harry to this state just by littering his neck with many not so gentle kisses, he kept a note in his head to do it more often. 

After quite some time, they finally split apart and composed themselves. It was about time for them to join the others for dinner but Draco noticed the marks he'd left on Harry's skin, along with swollen red lips and messy hair. He would never admit aloud, but he thought Harry looked extremely cute. 

"Harry, wait" Draco stopped him just before he opened the door. He quickly used a few spells to fix up Harry's appearance; straightening out his shirt and taming his wild hair. However, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of the few red marks on the boys collarbone and neck. Instead, he made him throw on a button up shirt over the white one he was currently wearing. It hid the marks well enough so they left down the corridors towards the stairs. 

During dinner, Lucius hadn't paid much attention to his family and Harry. He quickly ate the meal in silence and left, telling Narcissa that he has important business to deal with. She nodded slightly and gave a smile towards Draco. It was sad and sympathetic at the same time. Draco has never had a stable relationship with his father. His whole life he'd tried and tried again to impress him or make him proud but Lucius would only tell him more things to get better at. After Voldemort had disappeared the night Harry stopped him, Draco can remember in his early years that his father had been happier. He would give his mom and him more attention and affection and would secretly go out onto the field with Draco and teach him how to ride a broom. All of this ended the year before Draco received his Hogwarts letter. Word had gotten around his circle of people that their lord may return, bringing him to begin his old antics of keeping to himself and attending many meetings with bad people. Bad as in people who had supported Voldemort just over a decade ago; Death Eaters. Narcissa had never agreed with the Dark Lords actions, only believing in blood purity. Her husband simply got in with the wrong people and before they could escape, they were brought in too deep to leave. 

"Would you like any more?" Narcissa asked Draco and Harry politely, seeing that both plates in front of them were cleared. The maids would make the meals but Narcissa insisted that she would help with bringing the plates to the table and serving seconds. She got along greatly with the maids and didn't want to make them do any more than they needed.

"Harry will" Draco replied with a smile just as Harry was shaking his head in protest. 

The Gryffindor turned his head to face Draco, his eyebrows brought together in confusion. Draco only raised his eyebrows as a warning to agree. "So you'll have more, Harry?" Narcissa asked slowly and clearly very confused, looking between the two boys. Harry nodded hesitantly and watched as she took his plate towards the kitchen to get more. Once she had left the room Harry went to ask what that was all about but was shushed by Draco without any further explanation. 

Narcissa came back with another full plate of food. 'How the hell am I going to eat all this?' Harry thought to himself with worry. He didn't want to waste any of the food because it was quite amazing and he was their guest so it would be rude. The amount of food he was given by the Dursley's made him have a very small appetite. 

He awkwardly began eating the new plate of food, blushing as he felt both Narcissa and Draco's eyes on him. "So," Narcissa cleared her throat. "We're going to Diagon Alley soon. Did you need any money, Harry?" she asked just to make conversation. 

"No, that's okay. Thanks though" he smiled. Since his parents left him so much money, he'd never had problems affording his school supplies. He made sure to spend his money wisely any, except the day he met Ron on the Hogwarts Express. Maybe it was because he'd never gotten much as a child so he was already used to only getting what he really needed and nothing more. 

Once he somehow managed to eat the second plate of food, the two said their thanks for the meal and began to leave the kitchen until they were stopped, "Harry, what's that on your neck?" Narcissa asked suspiciously. 

Harry's eyes went wide and his cheeks burned with embarrassment, though he quickly calmed his expression and pulled his shirt up a little more or else it would have been obvious what had happened. "Uh.." he looked around trying to come up with an excuse. "Draco hit me by accident" he said sheepishly. They both knew she didn't believe it one bit when she gave them a knowing look. She then shooed them away as she collected the plates and left for the kitchen. 

The two ran upstairs and began laughing. "Seriously? That was the worst excuse I've ever heard!" Draco laughed out which only made Harry laugh harder. They quickly made their way through the large house and entered Draco's room once again. 

Harry plopped roughly down onto the bed. "I might throw up because of how much I ate," he said holding onto his stomach. "Why did you make me do that, by the way?" he asked thoroughly confused. Was it just some sort of joke? All it did was make him feel like he would explode any second. 

"I've notice you don't eat that much so I wanted you to finish two plates" Draco explained nonchalantly. Harry only hummed in response so Draco decided he wouldn't push it. Knowing himself, he'd ask about it another time. Of course he didn't think Harry was not eating on purpose but he was still pretty underweight for their age. 

Harry sat up and mentally conflicted with himself. He wanted to go get the letters from his friends so he could write them back but he was so full that he didn't even feel like walking all the way to his room. He was excited to hear what Hermione and Ron have been up to so far this summer. Usually they only send a few letters each summer, to catch each other up on what they have done and to send happy birthday letters to Harry. 

He decided to read them tomorrow and laid back down on the bed. From all the food he had eaten, along with the pretty music Draco had begun to play on his record player again, he had suddenly become extremely tired. He crawled further onto the bed to rest his head on the soft pillows and looked over to Draco. The blonde was sitting at his desk writing something down with a large dark green quill. The soft light coming from his table lamp made his face glow in a very attractive way and part of his hair had fallen in front of his eyes. The sight made Harry smile sleepily. Soon enough, he had fallen into a deep sleep by accident much earlier than he usually does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very cute- MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS


	23. twenty three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iM weAriNg jEaNs >:(

A few days later, Harry and Draco hadn't been very careful with hiding their affection for each other. They linked arms throughout the house and went for long "walks" in the forest. Harry now didn't seem to bother to try and sneak into Draco's room at night. Lucius had become suspicious of the the two boys, something abut their new found friendship had been putting him on edge. The fact that the chosen one is staying in his home all summer has been extremely stressful.

Lucius watched the two boys as they walked through the living room laughing and leaning into each other. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at them, he was confused. He thought that this summer would be absolute hell. Draco wouldn't shut up about how 'that stupid famous Harry Potter' would be staying at his home all summer. He had thought that the two boys would only fight but he was clearly wrong, now they wouldn't leave each other's sides. Draco complained and complained hoping that somehow his parents could get out of the arrangement, but Snape and Dumbledore insisted that Harry stay with the Malfoy's this summer. At the time Lucius had wondered if they wanted the boy dead since they were sending him here all summer.

He glanced to the staircase as Harry and Draco started to walk up, they were whispering and laughing softly to one another. He craned his neck to look at the boys and soon they were out of sight.

Narcissa had already had her suspicions since day one. Maybe it was because ever since first year, Draco never shut up about the famous Harry Potter. She was completely fine with whatever her son decided to do, unlike Lucius of course.

The two boys made made their way to the pond that quickly became their special spot. Once they were hidden by the trees, Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him close. He began covering his face with soft kisses, smiling as Harry laughed lightly. He wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling himself up a bit so he could hide his face by the blonde's neck, "I don't want summer to end," he whispered. 

Draco hugged him tightly with a sigh, "Neither do I, Potter". 

"Back to last names, are we?" Harry said looking up to Draco with a mischievous grin. Draco only smiled letting go of Harry but continued to hold onto his hand and pulled him further into the forest. 

*** 

Harry had finally opened the letters from Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. Ron's letter with his messy and lose handwriting was just him recapping about his summer with all his brothers and sister Ginny. Ron also felt extremely sorry for Harry that he was forced to stay with the Malfoy's. He smiled as he read that Molly and Arthur Weasley had tried to get him out of it and asked if Harry could stay with them this summer. 

_Dear Harry,_

_If anything happens this summer send me an owl immediately!_

_I don't care what Dumbledore said, it's important that you're safe._

_Love,_

_Molly_

Harry laughed quietly at the message, he could practically hear Molly talking to him. Harry was slightly disappointed that he couldn't stay with Ron this summer. He loved the Weasley's and a day with them was always exciting, but he was extremely happy with Draco at the moment. Harry flipped to the last page in the letter to find it filled with notes from the rest of Weasley's, even Percy left a small note. 

The twins note was short and straight to the point and Harry appreciated their humor. It read-

_Dear Sir Harry Potter,_

_If you need any tools to help prank or make the Malfoy's life a living hell, we got some stuff that could definitely help._

_-Fred and George_

Harry laughed again, the thought of the twins pranking the Malfoys relentlessly was funny. He'd have to ask what stuff they were thinking of doing. Not that Harry wanted to prank Draco. Ginny and Percy's notes were simple just wishing Harry the best during his summer with at the Malfoy Manor. Arthur's note was the longest, he also wished Harry the best as he was spending his summer with the 'horrid Malfoy's' as that's how Arthur put it. The note was also full of questions about the muggle world that Arthur was curious about. Harry made a mental note to answer all of them.

He opened Hermione's letter next and he was met with her perfectly neat handwriting. In the letter Harry found out that Hermione went on a last minute vacation to the Scottish highlands with her family so she apologized that she couldn't have written sooner. She taped some pictures to the thick parchment paper, they were full of different shades of vibrant greens and rolling hills. Some pictures had sheep, while others had huge goats or cattle. She also added a picture of Crookshanks. Harry carefully pealed the taped pictures off the letter, Harry flipped them over to find Hermione had written little messages along with the date and place. He laughed 'Hermione never forgets a thing' thought Harry. The back of the picture of Crookshanks read-

_Crookshanks misses you!  ❤_   

The other photos had the places and the dates she went. Harry gathered up all the photos and placed them on his dresser. Draco then suddenly slowly looked up from the book he was reading and asked "Are those photos from Hermione?"

Harry looked away from his dresser to see Draco lounging on his bed with a rather large book in his hand with in his lap. Harry nodded his head and replied, "Yeah, she's on vacation with her parents in the Scottish highlands" Draco hummed in response and looked back down at his book. "Have you ever been?" Harry asked. "To the Highlands I mean," Draco leaned back slowly against the headboard, it squeaked quietly as he did. He looked up at the ceiling his eyes glancing around. 

"No, I don't think so" he paused racking his brain for memories to resurface. "I have been to some similar places though" Harry nodded his head, the pictures that Hermione sent looked amazing. Harry made a mental note to ask her more about it. 

Harry made his way back to the bed and sat on the edge. The bed dipped and creaked slightly with the newly added weight and his arm stretched out to grab the last letter from Dumbledore. Harry hadn't spoken to Dumbledore since their last conversation about Harry staying at the Malfoy manor for the summer. Though Harry's curiosity finally got the best of him and he grabbed the letter. The envelope was thick and there was a big red wax seal imprinted with the Hogwarts crest. Harry used the letter opener that Draco lent him and opened the folded piece of paper quickly. The letter simply read-

_How's your summer so far Harry?_

- _Dumbledore_

Harry was puzzled, why was Dumbledore curious about Harry's summer? 

*** 

Draco sat alone in his room when there was a sharp knock on his door, "Come in" he called, expecting it to be Harry. However, it was his father who looked quite displeased. He walked slightly into the room and didn't say a word for a minute or two. Only then did Draco sigh loudly and give him a bored look, to which he finally went on. 

"Whatever you have going on with Potter, I want you to end it immediately." He spoke monotony. 

This caught Draco by utter surprise to say the least, his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes went wide. Being who he is, Draco tried to put his flustered expression away, trading it for a confused and innocent one. This only made Lucius scoff, "You know exactly what I am talking about," he spat. "Are you daft enough to think I don't have eyes around the house and the grounds around it? I suggest you do as I say because our families reputation will be ruined if word gets out you are fooling around with the chosen one." 

"I don't care what people think" Draco seethed. Lucius looked appalled at the mere sight of his son. Never in Draco's whole life had he disobeyed what his father had told him. 

"Need I remind you that many people in my circle would be delighted to take him straight to the Dark Lord" Lucius spoke with a wicked glint in his eyes. 

Draco shot his father a glare, "You wouldn't touch him, Dumbledore would kill you" he spat. 

"Do as I've told, Draco." he instructed. "I don't need my only son cuddling up with the boy who lived." 

The Slytherin sat still, utterly shocked over what had just happened. Anger boiled up in his chest as he stood up quickly and threw things against the wall. It wasn't fair. As soon as he gets something good in his life, of course his father would be the one to rip it away from him. 

What would he tell Harry? Should he tell Harry? Could he forget about the whole conversation and potentially risk Harry's safety? No. He couldn't. Draco's thoughts were going wild and before he knew it, frustrated tears were falling down his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good july


	24. twenty four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stOp papA :"(

Over the next few days, Draco had been trying to gradually distance himself from Harry. He started to spend more time in his room, claiming that he had work to do and slowly Harry stopped trying to spend time together. At first, Harry was very upset by it but quickly came up with excuses as to why Draco was acting the way he was. 

It was Tuesday, exactly one week away from their upcoming year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had woken up feeling a tad bit lonely. The past week of Draco's change of attitude had left him deeply affected. He felt used, betrayed and dinky. He thought that him and Draco had something that meant more than a little chuckle. As he dragged himself out of bed, he decided that today was the day to confront Draco Malfoy.

*time skip*

Harry walked towards Draco’s door, hesitating before knocking. He didn’t know what to say without getting emotional. He lifted his hand slightly in the air, disregarding gravity and finally knocked on the door. The knock was firm and crispy, yet it still showed his entire life story. 

He waited patiently as he listened to someone shuffle behind the large female wooden door. 

The door opened slowly but surely. Harry watched curiously as Draco’s face came into view. He was filled with many emotions while he gazed into his eyes. 

When Draco saw Harry his eyes widened and flickered around the corridor with panic and then quickly pulled Harry inside his room. “What are you doing here?” He hissed, venom soaking through his voice.

Anger started to bubble in Harry’s chest. 'Why was he mad at me? I should be the one mad at him, he was the one who was ignoring him for the past week' he thought to himself. Draco sighed in exasperation, infuriating Harry more. He seethed as he spoke “Really? You’re mad at me?!” Hot air blew out of his nose. “You are the one who has been ignoring me during the past week!”

Harry continued to spit words out at Draco. “And to think I really thought we had something,” Harry’s voice grew louder, “I thought we had gotten past our childish bickering and now you’ve completely-“. 

Before he could finish his little rant, Draco smashed his lips into Harry’s, earning a surprised noise from him. Since he was angry at Draco, Harry was tense into the kiss but completely melted into it when Draco brought his hands up to his jaw gently but forcefully and angled Harry’s face to the side. 

Draco’s hands moved slowly away from Harry’s face and slithered down to his lower back and pulled him closer. Harry shivered, goosebumps appearing all over his body. He could feel Draco smirk in between the kiss. 

Harry felt Draco’s hands slide up his shirt and slowly rake his nails up and down his torso. Harry’s breath was becoming fast and shallow the more Draco touched him. For a second, Draco’s hands slipped from underneath Harry’s shirt and he sighed at the loss of contact. He felt his shirt being lifted up over his head and suddenly Harry was shirtless. 

The kiss soon became heated and full of lust. Draco moved from Harry’s lips down to his collarbones, kissing and sucking wherever he could. Once he lightly bit down on the skin, Harry could barely hold himself up. Draco swiftly picked him up, holding him from his legs as he wrapped them around him. 

Draco pushed him up against the wall and continued to attack Harry’s neck with his mouth. ‘My neck will be absolutely destroyed tomorrow’ thought Harry but his thoughts were interrupted by Draco lightly biting and grazing his teeth across the sensitive spot of his neck.

As much as Harry knew Draco wouldn’t drop him, he continued to hold onto him tightly. Or maybe it was because he didn’t know what to do with himself, deciding to place his hands awkwardly on Draco’s shoulders. 

Clearly Draco has gotten bored of the position they were in, pulling Harry closer to him as he walked towards the bed with his mouth still attached to the other. 

He lightly dropped Harry down onto the sheets, his head propped up by the pillows. Draco took this time apart to cast a locking spell on the door and a silencing spell on the room, this made Harry nervous but he was too flustered to even care. 

Draco brought his lips back to Harry’s, looming over him like he’d done before. As the kiss went on, Draco decided not to leave any more marks on Harry’s neck, for there were already too many. 

Instead, he slowly lowered his hips down to create some sort of friction between the two, causing Harry to let out a shaky breath. “Is this okay?” Draco asked with a deeper voice than usual, only for Harry to vigorously nod his head. 

Draco smirked and slowly brought his lips back and lazily brushed his hips against Harry's, knocking the breath out of him. The sensation was putting Harry in a trance, suddenly Draco moved his mouth back to Harry's already sensitive neck making Harry shudder and goose bumps rise over his body. He gasped when Draco stopped rocking his hips up and down and lowered his body against him. "Sorry about this week." Harry felt Draco's hot breath against his ear, making him shiver. Harry's voice wouldn't work so all he could muster up was a measly nod of his head.

He gripped the sheets of the bed trying to get a hold of himself. 'Come on Harry get a hold of yourself, he's barely done anything" thought Harry, eternally scolding himself. Harry heard Draco laugh darkly. 

"Getting overwhelmed are we, Potter?" Draco's eyes were slightly lidded seemed darker then usual. His blond hair had fallen over his face and was messy from Harry running his hands through it and some of his shirt buttons were unbuttoned, Harry could see down his shirt to see his pale smooth skin. Then he stopped gripping the sheets with his hands and brought them up to Draco's hair, he leaned into the touch.

"No," whispered Harry weakly with a small smile as he moved his hands through Draco's hair lazily. Harry laughed lightly and brought Draco's face closer to his and kissed him lightly, which didn't last long. Once again, Draco began kissing Harry roughly and pinned his arms against the bed firmly. Harry began squirming under his touch, making his stomach erupt in butterflies. How could he possibly listen to his father and stay away from Harry? It was simply impossible. The only problem was that he had no choice but to obey his orders or else something terrible could happen to him, he could never live with himself if Harry got hurt because of him. 

Draco slowed down him kissing, finally detaching himself from the Gryffindor, whom to which was not very happy about. He laid down next to him on his side so he could look him in the face, Harry followed suit. He began to lightly play with Harry's fingers as they'd done so many times before. "You're so beautiful" he whispered which made Harry blush deeply. He looked away from Draco's gaze embarrassed. It wasn't like he didn't like the compliment but even after this whole summer he was still unused to the attention. 

He looked up briefly and looked away, then looked back up when he noticed the sad expression on Draco's face. "I need to talk to you about something, no arguing." Draco said quietly, feeling as though his father would hear him ever though there was a silencing spell on the room. 

Harry nodded his head as if to say 'go on'. Draco found himself looking anywhere but Harry, letting go of his hands and fiddling with his own fingers nervously. "My father knows," he said bluntly, Harry's eyes flew open in surprise. "He told me if I didn't cut things off with you something bad could happen." He decided to leave out the part that the bad thing would specifically happen to Harry for reasons he did not know. 

"What are we going to do?," Harry asked cautiously. He knew very well that Lucius Malfoy was capable of things he didn't even want to think of, that is what made him most nervous. Though he was also skeptical; how would the Dark Lord take the news that Harry Potter had been a guest in the manor for the entire summer and was not told by Lucius himself. Surely it would not go well, which is why Harry felt safe to say Voldemort would not play any part in the "bad thing" that would happen to them. If he was, Lucius would also suffer the consequences. 

Draco was quiet for a few minutes, trying to think of what to say without creating another fight, something that would be inevitable. "Maybe we shouldn't do anything" he whispered. This only caused Harry to give him a confused look. "Maybe we should just stop this." 

"You can't be serious" Harry spoke unbelievingly. "Are you actually telling me that after you've ignored me for a week then finally let me back into your life and kissed me as if everything was fine between us, only to decide now was the time to say we should forget all of this even happened?" he began to raise his voice. "Why couldn't you have just said this before you took my shirt off and threw me on your bed?" At this point his blood was boiling. 

Harry jumped off the bed and began pulling his clothes back on as Draco quickly got up after him. "Harry, you know how I feel about you. This summer has been the happiest I've ever been but you know my father," he tried reasoning. "You know how he's controlled me my whole life." Harry had no intent of listening to what he had to say, all he wanted was to run away and somehow end up at the Burrow, then leave for Hogwarts so he'd never have to talk to Draco again. 

Once Harry had collected all his things, he tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. "Open the door" he demanded. 

Draco shook his head. "No, Harry please listen to me" he tried again. 

"Merlin's beard, Draco just open the door!" he yelled fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment. As much as he wanted to keep up his angry front, he was too heart broken hold back his emotions and he knew Draco could see, judging by the face he was making. 

Draco reached over to his table and grabbed his wand to lift the spell. As soon as he did, Harry ran into the corridor without another word. He was left alone in his room, completely speechless. He couldn't comprehend everything that had just happened. He knew he should have kept quite, simply ignore his fathers threats and keep what he and Harry had on the low as they've been doing this whole summer. How hard could another week have been? 

He quietly shut his door, slowly sliding onto the ground with his back to the frame as tears began to form. There was no denying his love for Harry. That was something Draco had come to terms with and slowly began to accept throughout the summer. His whole life he'd been obsessed over the boy, only now did he realize why. He had fought and argued with the Gryffindor on many occasions, however this hurt far more than the rest. It felt as if his heart had literally been ripped out of his body. 

Harry was feeling no better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eating ass makes you homosexual


	25. twenty five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you wear socks more than one time a week, you are homosexual. if you wear socks one time a week, you are heterosexual. homo is superior.

The time had finally come for the boys to go to Diagon Alley. There they'd find all the necessities the school required for the year spent in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds. The ministry requested certain books published by them were to be mandatory this year for the students to purchase. 

For the last four days, Harry had completely distanced himself from Draco. He instead spent his time alone in his room, alone in the forest or with Narcissa. She had noticed the two weren't on speaking terms but decided against asking what had happened. Harry had seemed extremely upset, frustrated and angry so she invited him to do the odd few chores around the house with her to get his mind off things. It seemed to help a lot, the two became even closer than they had been before. She knew she'd have to talk to Draco at some point as well to let him know she wasn't siding with anyone or choosing Harry over him. She also wanted to know what exactly had happened between the two boys. 

One day Narcissa had an old friend over, one that wasn't in with the dark arts like most of the people she knew. The lady had been invited over to knit with Narcissa, they could have easily done it with magic but the two actually enjoyed doing it themselves at times. Harry was asked to join them and he agreed, the three of them drank tea and talked for hours on end. Draco had been in his room staring blankly at the ceiling for a while before he went down the grand staircase, stopping at one of the steps far enough up so they wouldn't see him but low enough that he could see them. For a while he had just sat there, watching as Harry was taught how to make a sweater. He knew it was an odd thing to do but he couldn't help staring at the way his dark hair fell in front of his eyes, constantly being brushed away only for it to fall once again. 

The sight only made him more upset, it came to the point he had to run back into his room to stop the tears that were falling down his face. Even though he thought he'd finally stopped crying, the simple thought of Harry would make him upset all over again.

Now that there were only two days until school started, he felt like he could control himself for the day out. Harry however was planning to secretly bring his bags and go home with the Weasley's. He'd sent a letter to Ron the night before and received one back in the morning saying he was more than welcome to stay with them for the last day of summer holiday. Part of Harry was sad to leave but then he'd remind himself what had happened the other day in Draco's room. Only then would the anger come rushing back in. 

Harry got dressed in his room, deciding to wear the jumper he knitted with Narcissa. It was slightly too big for him, just how he wanted it. As sad as it sounds, he wanted to make it bigger so it would feel like he was wearing one of Draco's. After, he wrote a letter that he'd give to Narcissa. It would say something along the lines of: Thank you very much for having me this summer but I really need to leave. Was that too blunt? Maybe he'd add something sappy. He really appreciated Narcissa and was sad to leave because of her but he really couldn't stand knowing he was only a corridor away from Draco. 

He then managed to get Hedwig to fly his small bag of clothes to the Burrow, along with a few school supplies he put a spell on to make them lighter. Hedwig was strong so she'd be able to fly them there. After that, Harry made his way back downstairs to leave. 

This time they'd be taking the floo network there, knowing to say it properly this time, he ended up in the busy market in a few seconds. He told Narcissa that he'd be going to find his friends, then gave her the letter and quickly walked away. 

Soon enough he saw a group of red heads and one brunette huddled in a circle just outside of Flourish and Blotts. He ran up to them and pulled Ron into a tight hug, startling him at first but he quickly hugged back with a large smile. 

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly and pulled him into another hug. He had missed this. 

They all walked into the store and began purchasing what they needed. Ron and Hermione asked far too many questions Harry didn't want to answer but he was happy nonetheless to be back with his friends again. It felt like he was back with his family. 

Draco walked around aimlessly, not really paying attention to what his father was going on about. Probably just discussing which brand was the most expensive and best quality. What he did notice was his mothers change in demeanour after she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. She seemed worried but also somewhat sad, putting a fake smile on her face once she noticed Draco was staring. 

As the day went on Draco found himself wondering where Harry had disappeared to. Just a week and a half ago, they were planning on hanging out together after they'd gotten all their items. Once he walked into the Leaky Cauldron he saw Harry, Weasley and Granger sitting at a table and laughing at whatever the ginger had just said. Something told him to just leave before he did something stupid, he listened. A good thing because one second more and he would have gone up to them and said a rude comment about Granger being a mudblood or something like that. He honestly couldn't care less if she wasn't a "pureblood", it was just something he grew up with in his home so he used it to make his father like him more.

Around 5:00, the Weasley's and Harry found the nearest floo powder network and travelled back to the Burrow. Hermione would meet them at platform nine and three quarters on September first. Harry was overwhelmed with the feeling of guilt as he just left the Malfoy's after living in their home for two months. He didn't even say bye, all he left was a lousy card to Narcissa. Though he did put some effort into it since he respects her so much. 

Narcissa and Lucius told Draco it was time to go back to the manor around 5:30 after they had gotten ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "What about Harry?" he asked worriedly as if they were just leaving him there. 

"He's fine, Draco. No questions" Lucius said blandly. Draco went back home feeling worried but also extremely annoyed. 'How could Harry leave like that?' he thought to himself. 'Yeah we had a fight but that doesn't mean he can just leave without saying anything to me.'

The two barely slept that night having the other on their mind.

The next morning, Harry woke to the delicious smell of breakfast being made in the kitchen. Ron was already up and getting dressed. Harry didn't want to get out of the comfortable bed but Ron ended up physically dragging him roughly onto the floor. With a laugh, he got up and dressed then the two headed down to eat. 

After they ate, the boys were out in the garden tossing the gnomes. "So what happened there that was so bad you had to leave ?" Ron asked curiously. He knew it wasn't like Harry to just leave something if it wasn't really bad. In fact, even when it was really bad, Harry would rarely just quit. 

"I just missed you, wanted to leave there earlier. Plus, who would want to spend more time than they had to with the Malfoy's?" he joked but it really ripped at his heart. He didn't know how he'd keep his 'I hate Draco Malfoy' front up when he truly didn't. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. 

Ron didn't know if he actually believed what Harry was saying but decided against pushing it any further. He knew Harry would tell him at some point, just as he always did. Instead, they continued tossing the garden gnomes as far as they could, laughing as they tried to find their way back to the holes in the ground. 

Harry was as happy as he could be at the Burrow. It had always been his home away from Hogwarts. However, he still couldn't get the blond out of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought the chapter summary was this, goo


	26. twenty six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end

Harry woke up to Mrs. Weasley opening the shutters on the window in Ron's stuffy but comfortable room. It was officially the first of September, meaning that in just a few hours they'd be on their way to Harry's favourite place on earth; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with its motto Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. 

As the two boys slowly got out of bed, got dressed and began to eat their breakfast, Harry couldn't get Draco off his mind. Was what he did stupid? Should he have stayed just two more days? As much as he wanted to be angry with Draco, he couldn't help but have a terrible guilty feeling constantly in the back of his mind. He also missed the blond more than he would like to admit. 

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked concerned as he saw the frustrated look on his friend. The whole time Harry had spent at the Burrow, Ron had noticed a change in his usual demeanour. The thought of his best friend staying at the Malfoy's manor the entire summer made him feel sick to his stomach but also very interested in what it's like there. He had tried to ask Harry his burning questions but he never got a clear answer. It was as if Harry was either hiding something from him or simply just didn't want to tell him about it. 

Harry looked up at him, taken out of his deep thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."   
Ron however did not look very convinced. He knew as soon as they were on the Hogwarts Express with Hermione, she would be able to get him to talk. This was usually how it would go; Hermione would get Harry to talk, Harry would get Ron to talk and no one would get Hermione to talk. At times it could irritate the boys to no end but they knew if it was something serious, she would then tell them whatever it was. For now, he left Harry with his thoughts until Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen to ask him what the purpose of some random Muggle product was. 

Once they all had their trunks packed, they took the car and drove to Kings Cross Station. Harry was so out of it that he didn't realize they had already arrived. He mindlessly got out of the car and dragged his luggage behind him towards the entrance. They casually walked to the platform and ran through the brick wall, leading them to the hidden train station only wizards could get to. 

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione yelled from 4.6 meters away to grab their attention. They walked with a reasonable speed towards her with a smile on each face.   
They began to talk for a few minutes before they had to board the large, heavy, long and lanky red and black vehicle with gold embellishments. They quickly caught up with each other on what had happened between then and the day spent eagerly at Diagon Alley. 

Harry payed attention to the conversation for an impressive amount of 3.14 seconds, after that he drifted off to a distant astral plain then caught sight of a bleach blond male. He instantly regretted showing up to this event. A wave of confidential emotions rushed through his veins as his white blood cells carried oxygen throughout his body. The sight of Draco Lucius Malfoy brought subtle tears to his fragile forest green orbs, however he quickly collected himself and carried on. 

On the other hand, Draco was trying his best not to pay attention to Harold James Potter. He instead tried to focus on his mothers kind and maternal wordings. He failed miserably. 

Just like that, it was over. All the touches and kisses were just memories quickly fading away along with summer. Anything that could have come from what they had could never be and both boys knew it well.   
Draco watched as Harry walked onto the train side by side with Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, a feeling of sadness and longing washing over him. Reminiscing over what he had only stung more, now knowing he'll never have it again. He'd never be able to touch Harry's soft skin again. He'd never run his hands through Harry's fluffy and unkept hair again. He'd never again feel Harry's delicate lips against his own. 

Suddenly, Pansy and Blaise pulled him out of his thoughts and climbed into the train. Only then did realize a tear had made its way down his face, quickly he wiped it away and followed his friends without a word. 

Draco noticed that Harry never so much as glanced back once more before finding a compartment. What he didn't know is that it took everything in Harry to continue walking without running back into the blondes arms. Where he wanted to be. Instead, he kept his head down and focused on Ron's voice, for it would break him to look back into Draco's eyes. 

As the train made its way out of London, Draco watched the world pass by out of the large window. A sad smile crept onto his face as he realized he and Harry had never become an official couple and yet here he was acting like he had just gotten out of a long term relationship. 

The two sat with glassy eyes, watching the endless forests pass by quickly. There was nothing they could do or say to change anything.   
An innocent summer fling had turned into something far deeper than both had expected and there was no escaping the aching pull on their hearts, reminding them constantly of what they had just lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye, thank you for reading. sequel will come soon.


End file.
